


Unconventional Relationships

by Vorabiza (Biza)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Double Penetration, Light BDSM, Multi, Romance, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biza/pseuds/Vorabiza
Summary: Harry has always stood out from the norm, and his relationships with Lucius and Blaise are no different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic for Mystkyten. She’s done some awesome artwork and you should check it out! Originally, I was intrigued by the empty birdcage in one of her pics and, when I offered to write something for her, she requested Harry/Lucius with submissive Harry. The result, however, is not exactly what she requested, with Blaise adding an extra dynamic. I couldn’t help it, that’s what the muses wanted! ~~Biza

Grimmauld Place was quiet as Harry slipped from his bed and made his way to Lucius’ room. It was easier now that there were less people staying at the house – most of the wayward Slytherins had returned to their own homes after Harry killed Voldemort – but Tonks was with Remus and he didn’t want her to find out. No matter how many times Remus said she could be trusted, he was afraid that she would accidentally let something slip at the Ministry.

The majority of the Wizarding public, and officials, would not understand his relationship with Lucius, especially so soon after Voldemort’s defeat. Certainly, not many would understand his _need_ to have someone else in control.

As it was, he’d had to do a lot of fast talking and present a lot of Pensieve evidence just to keep Lucius out of Azkaban. He’d saved Draco and Snape from an ugly fate as well, but it didn’t mean the public appreciated his efforts. The discovery of a personal relationship would likely put them all in danger and cause the public to question his sanity and the validity of his testimony. 

It was a relief to find Lucius sitting in a chair by the fireplace, obviously waiting for him. Harry stripped out of his clothes and knelt in front of Lucius, relaxing as a thick leather collar was placed around his neck.

“I thought you would need that tonight,” Lucius murmured.

As was often the case when he was with Lucius, Harry was grateful he had someone who understood his needs so well. Most of the time, at any rate.

“Tell me, Harry.”

With permission to speak, Harry started blurting out his protests to the news McGonagall had delivered earlier that evening.

“I don’t want to go to Hogwarts.”

It felt good to be able to unburden himself and he suspected that there weren’t many people in the world who could handle the burdens of Harry Potter. Lucius understood and accepted the darker elements of his life, while most people shied away from even saying Voldemort’s name.

It was perhaps an odd thing to admire in someone, but Lucius never flinched. Harry could say just about anything and Lucius would take it in calmly, never reacting in a horrified manner. It was a novel experience for Harry.

Now though, he wasn’t concerned about Dark Lords or Death Eaters or evil plots; he was upset with the prospect of leaving Lucius. Lucius meant security and comfort and the opportunity to let someone else carry some of his many burdens. On a different level, Lucius simply meant the opportunity for lots and lots of sex and, as an eighteen-year-old male, Harry wasn’t prepared to give that up without a fight.

“It’s great that McGonagall is giving everyone the opportunity to go back and complete their NEWTs, but I don’t _need_ them. I passed all my bloody exams when I killed Voldemort.”

Lucius smirked wryly, carding his fingers through Harry’s hair in a manner that Harry generally found soothing. “You are correct that it provides you with qualifications needed to obtain most any job you desire. Very few would be foolish enough not to offer you any additional training you might require.”

“See, so there’s no reason for me to go back to school.”

“I thought you preferred to earn respect based on your own merits rather than your fame.”

Harry scowled furiously, knowing Lucius was right but not wanting to admit it. “It’s not like it makes a difference, I’ll still be judged by my fame before anything else.”

“You will not be able to live with yourself if you do not go back. I do not understand why you are fighting the inevitable.”

“Because it’s what I do,” Harry retorted. “I fight the inevitable, impossible fight – and win.”

“Not this time,” Lucius said, his mouth quirking into a small smile.

“But –”

“Do you trust me?”

The protests died on Harry’s lips as he hung his head. He did trust Lucius and it had been a difficult journey to reach that point. He wouldn’t throw it away lightly.

“I know this is not easy for you – it is not easy for me to let you go, either – but you need the experience of your final year at Hogwarts. You have been immersed in war and you need this time to reconnect with your friends and participate in normal activities – studies, Quidditch, dating.”

“Dating?” Hurt lanced through Harry’s chest. Was Lucius tired of him already?

“Do not look at me like that,” Lucius chided gently. “I’m not leaving you. I fully expect for you to return to me at the end of the year or I would not even suggest it.”

“Then why? I don’t want to give this up.”

“There are many reasons and it is not a decision I’ve come to lightly. Amongst them is the recognition that our relationship has formed under extreme circumstances. I wish for you to experience the normal dating habits of your peers and be certain this is truly what you desire.”

“I’m not going to change my mind,” Harry said stubbornly.

“As I’ve said, I don’t believe you will,” Lucius admitted, that small smile tugging at his lips as he gazed down at Harry in fond amusement. “Nevertheless, I believe you need this healthy experience before you will be able to fully appreciate the type of relationship we have.”

“But –”

“You will just have to trust me on this issue.”

Harry subsided reluctantly and listened as Lucius continued.

“There are other reasons, of course. An open relationship with someone your own age will deflect attention from us.”

“This is a political move?”

Lucius’ expression hardened. “You are aware that we have pushed the limits of the public far enough recently. I refuse to allow your reputation to suffer by being linked to me in such a manner.”

Harry wanted to say that he didn’t care but they’d had that argument. Several times. Lucius played the political games and Harry needed to learn to accept it, no matter how much it annoyed him at times. Still, he couldn’t completely keep the bitterness out of his voice when he responded.

“So, who am I supposed to date? I wouldn’t want to choose anyone inferior to the cause.”

He realized that Lucius could’ve called him on his attitude, but Lucius let it go.

“I was considering Mr. Zabini.”

“Blaise?” Harry darted a look up in surprise, mixed with a bit of wariness. “Why him?”

“Because you have a habit of eyeing him as if he were the finest chocolate just waiting to be savoured,” Lucius said dryly.

Harry ducked his head in an effort to hide his shame. He had thought he’d done a fair job of hiding his attraction to Blaise, but obviously not. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Do not apologize for being a healthy young male. It is normal for you to be attracted to others.”

“But it’s not supposed to mean anything,” Harry protested. “I only want to be with you.”

“And you will be with me, but do not let the conventions of society limit your experiences.”

Those conventions were distressing Harry. “I don’t want to cheat on you.”

“It is not cheating when I am asking you to do this.”

“Does this mean that you want other lovers?”

Lucius sighed heavily before answering. “No, Harry, it does not.” He cupped Harry’s face, forcing Harry to meet his gaze. “You are more than enough for me. I am not suggesting this for my sake, or for political reasons. I am suggesting this for you.”

“But I don’t want it.”

“Perhaps not, but I will feel better knowing that you have comfort available when I can not be there for you at Hogwarts. Also, I have not forgotten what it is like to be eighteen and ready for sex at every available opportunity. I do not wish to deny you.”

“I can wait.”

“But I do not want you to. I see no need for you to abstain, and I am not threatened by a young man.” His eyes narrowed speculatively. “Though I suspect you have strong feelings for Zabini that you are denying, I am aware that I can provide things for you that he can not.”

He paused before admitting, “I am also aware that he can provide things for you that I can not.”

“Like what?” Harry demanded, refusing to acknowledge anything beyond attraction for Blaise. “You’re everything I need.”

“Harry, you are a complex individual. While you are far too mature for your age in some regards, you are still only eighteen. You deserve an opportunity to _be_ eighteen. With Blaise, or whomever you choose, you can do all those things young men do, like snogging in dark corners and holding hands in public.”

Harry chewed at his bottom lip. Lucius was his anchor but those things did sound appealing. They sounded blessedly _normal_ and, if he was going with someone, he would be able to fend off questions about Lucius.

“You’ll still be here?”

“Of course.” Lucius’ smile turned from reassuring to sly. “I happen to agree that Blaise is a delectable creature. Perhaps you will be able to seduce him to our bed for a different sort of experience.”

Blinking slowly, Harry pictured Blaise and Lucius in the same bed and couldn’t deny that he was turned on by the images that played in his head.

“I see you like that idea.”

Harry kept his hands on his thighs and didn’t dare try to cover his growing erection, but it still felt wrong to be thinking about someone else.

Lucius tilted his chin up. “Never be ashamed of being a sexual being.” The words were punctuated with a kiss that melted any of Harry’s remaining resistance. He would do anything for Lucius, his mentor, his partner, his lover. Even take on another lover.

He barely registered being led to the large bed with Lucius touching him every step of the way, but he noticed when he was encouraged to stretch out on his stomach and Lucius got out the whip.

Like most things about their relationship, the whip was never used in a conventional manner. Assuming that whipping someone could be considered conventional. Harry wasn’t into pain, but he dearly loved to be entirely at Lucius’ mercy and that was what the whip symbolized.

Not counting the handle, the whip consisted of a five-foot-long strip of leather that Lucius used to tie Harry’s wrists to the headboard. Harry never asked why Lucius didn’t use simple ropes or silk scarves or leather cuffs, because he didn’t really care. The whip lent something dark and erotic that suited Lucius’ personality.

Once Harry was secure, Lucius methodically removed his clothes and Harry had to consciously stop himself from rutting against the sheets as he watched. Lucius might not whip him, but he had no problem with landing a stinging swat on the arse if he felt Harry deserved to be punished. And punishment was not what Harry was in the mood for.

He wanted to be claimed and that was what Lucius set out to do, stretching out on top of Harry and pressing him into the mattress.

“You are _mine_ , Harry. It doesn’t matter how many lovers you take on for pleasure, you will always be mine.”

That’s what Harry wanted, needed, to hear. He relaxed and enjoyed the weight of Lucius on, around and soon to be inside him. The outside world ceased to exist as Lucius pressed kisses down his spine while preparing him. He couldn’t move, tied to the bed as he was, and it felt wonderful, just as the very position excited him.

When Lucius buried his cock in Harry’s arse, Harry was effectively pinned. Lucius’ legs straddling Harry’s thighs provided him with effective leverage and Harry knew from experience how much tighter it was. He was glad that it felt good for Lucius, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t getting anything out of it. Attempting to push his hips back didn’t get him far, but it did provide some pleasurable friction his cock was craving.

Unbidden, he wondered what it would be like to have someone under him even as Lucius fucked him mercilessly. His groans grew progressively louder as he imagined being pinned between two hard male bodies. To hell with propriety, he wanted that.

“Lucius . . . I want . . . oh . . .”

“What do you want?” Lucius breathed hotly in his ear. “Are you imagining what it would be like to have another in our bed?”

His thrusts grew more erratic as he continued his litany of erotic questions. “Do you want Zabini’s cock in your mouth while I fuck your arse raw? Or would you like to fuck him while I fuck you?”

Just hearing Lucius talk in such a manner was enough to make Harry’s blood boil. That the aristocratic, well-spoken man could talk so _dirty_ always came as a bit of a shock even as the lowly purred words aroused.

“Please,” Harry moaned, twisting in an effort to produce more friction. More than anything, he wanted to come. Lucius shifted position so that he could pound Harry with quick, hard thrusts, with one hand gripping Harry’s shoulder to pull him back to meet each snap of his hips. Harry came forcefully, coating the sheets with his spunk while riding out Lucius’ thrusts until he came as well.

Once he was released, Harry curled up against Lucius’ warm body and refused to leave. If he only had a couple weeks left before being forced back to Hogwarts, he was going to spend as much of it as possible with Lucius.

~*~*~*~

“My mother is surely rolling over in her grave,” Draco said, snagging a finger in Harry’s collar and pulling it down to expose a violently red and purple love bite.

“Piss off,” Harry muttered, tugging his shirt back into place and batting Draco’s hand away as they hopped onto the train. They’d dealt with the accusations and recriminations months before – and managed to overcome, or ignore, the majority of their differences – but Draco still enjoyed pushing Harry’s buttons.

“You don’t want everyone else finding out, do you?”

“Not particularly,” Draco admitted as he sauntered down the train corridor looking for his friends. “I think we’ve shocked people enough by speaking civilly to each other.”

“This is civil?”

Draco shot Harry a smirk over his shoulder. “For us, it is.”

Harry silently conceded the point as he trudged along behind Draco. He didn’t particularly want to be with Draco, but he’d promised Lucius and Severus that he wouldn’t allow anyone to hex the git first thing.

Everyone cleared a wide path for them, gossiping chatter starting up after they passed. The entirety of the Wizarding world was aware that Harry had testified on Snape’s and the Malfoys’ defence, but it didn’t mean they trusted the ex-Death Eaters. Some of the parents had protested Draco being allowed back at Hogwarts, but again Harry had vouched for him and Minerva had granted him permission to return.

They found Harry’s friends first and Draco paused to sneer into the compartment. “Don’t tell me you want to sit with them.”

Harry shoved Draco and gave Luna and Neville a small smile. Ron and Hermione were most likely in the Prefect’s carriage, along with Ginny. “Ignore him and he eventually shuts up.”

Neville looked terrified, but Luna nodded dreamily in agreement. Draco, of course, had to shove Harry in return.

“You know I don’t really care if you want to sit with these rejects, but you’re the one who gave your word.”

“Shut it, Malfoy,” Harry growled, starting to get pissed off rather than just vaguely annoyed. He knew Draco was mainly pushing the matter to irritate him, but he also knew Draco would report back to Lucius if Harry didn’t follow through with his promise.

He spoke to Neville and Luna. “I’ll talk to you later, all right? I’ve just got to take care of Malfoy first.”

“Er, all right,” Neville said, eyeing Draco’s livid expression warily.

“Take care of me? You make me sound like a bloody child.”

“You’re acting like one,” Harry snapped as he shut the compartment door and moved on. They continued to bicker until Harry finally found the Slytherins three-quarters of the way down the train. He yanked the door open and jerked Draco inside. “There. Try not to get yourself killed.”

“Go away,” Draco snarled as he flopped down next to Pansy.

“Gladly.”

“Wait,” Pansy said. “I thought we were friends.”

“We are,” Harry said, sending her a reassuring smile. He actually got along with Pansy quite well after spending so much time talking with her at Grimmauld Place. His relationship with most of the older Slytherins was at least neutral after he’d sheltered them from the war. Draco, on the other hand . . .

Harry continued speaking to Pansy but glared at Draco again. “I’m just not _his_ friend.”

“I’m sick of spending all my time with you too, so fuck off.”

“Do you two ever stop?”

Harry turned slowly to see Blaise’s amused smirk and couldn’t stop himself from blushing. Blaise raised his eyebrows in mild surprise but didn’t comment.

“I, er, keep an eye on Malfoy for me, would you? I’m not supposed to let anything happen to him.” Harry didn’t wait for an answer before slipping out of the compartment as quickly as possible.

If his cock was swelling at the very sight of Blaise, he was in a great deal of trouble, and he detoured to the toilets before going back to find his friends. It was Lucius’ fault, he decided, planting all kinds of ideas in his head.

~*~*~*~

Harry did a decent job of avoiding Blaise for the first month of school, but staying away entirely was impossible when Blaise was hanging around Draco. It made it more difficult to ignore his attraction but he managed.

Draco had at least calmed down and they got on well enough. He slipped Harry letters from Lucius every couple of days and, in exchange, Harry kept the majority of the school from targeting Draco.

It was the letter delivered directly by Hedwig that left him feeling nervous even before he opened it. He knew it was going to be from Lucius – he’d been warned, after all – though he told Ron and Hermione that it was from Remus to satisfy their curiosity. They returned to their breakfast while he struggled internally with Lucius’ wishes.

Scanning the letter quickly before tucking it away, he wasn’t happy to learn that Draco had also been informed, though he wasn’t surprised. Harry would, ironically, need Draco’s backing for this little endeavour because, despite Draco’s history, he was still a powerful force in Slytherin.

He pushed his breakfast around his plate, killing time while he steeled his nerves. It wasn’t everyday that he outed himself to his friends, his peers . . . the entire Wizarding world. Blaise would be receiving a lot of attention shortly, and Harry didn’t know how he would feel about it, but at least everyone already knew that Blaise was gay. There’d never been much fuss about it because he was “just” the quiet Slytherin always blending into the background. That would change, and Harry added guilt to the swirl of emotions he was feeling.

This wasn’t how relationships were supposed to work and, though he trusted Lucius, it was difficult to ignore everything he’d grown up knowing. He had to remind himself that he hadn’t thought submitting to someone else was normal either, but that had worked out well for him.

He smiled to himself as he remembered just how terrified he’d been in the beginning. Though Lucius had been one of his allies, firmly ensconced in Grimmauld Place by that time, Harry hadn’t trusted him on a personal level. He’d discovered an attraction to Lucius, but certainly hadn’t planned to do anything about it. He’d been attracted to Blaise as well, but he hadn’t dared to get involved with him either, especially with so many other things claiming his attention.

It was Lucius, however, who had been there for him when the pressure of being the Chosen One had become too much. With his strong presence and gentle commands, Lucius had given Harry the opportunity to simply let go of all his responsibilities for a short time and it had been a relief to let someone else take control.

That initial experience had been enlightening, and step by step he and Lucius became much closer. It had been a huge adjustment, but he’d gradually learned to let go and relax and he didn’t regret getting involved. He knew he was healthier and happier because of his relationship, despite understanding that others would perceive it as strange and disturbing.

Glancing across the Hall, he picked out Blaise from amongst the other Slytherins. Lucius thought this would be good for him, but he really didn’t understand how – no more than he would’ve understood submitting to Lucius before it had happened. He sighed, trying to ignore the strangeness of the situation and hoping for the best.

Displaying an outward confidence he didn’t feel in the slightest, he got to his feet as the breakfast hour began winding down and crossed to the Slytherin table, gathering attention as he went.

He caught the barely perceptible nod from Draco, encouraging him to follow through with Lucius’ orders, but he had no idea if Draco actually approved or not. There was always the possibility that Draco just wanted to see him humiliated. They were ridiculous demands that made Harry’s palms itch as he approached Blaise in full view of everyone.

He braced himself to ask the difficult question. “Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?”

Blaise didn’t even blink, his expression remaining impassive as everyone around them froze in shock. “Why?”

Harry mentally cursed Lucius for forcing him into this situation. He cursed himself for the bright blush that he knew was gracing his features. He cursed Draco just for the hell of it.

“Because I’m attracted to you and I’d like a chance to get to know you better.”

Along with everyone listening in, he held his breath as he waited for Blaise’s answer.

“I’ll meet you after breakfast. Nine o’clock?”

Harry nodded and quickly left, listening as the Great Hall exploded with noise in his wake.

~*~*~*~

Hands shoved deep in his pockets, Harry walked beside Blaise on the way to Hogsmeade and tried to come up with something – anything – to say. Blaise finally broke the silence for him.

“I thought you were with Lucius.”

The words were completely unexpected and Harry stopped mid-stride, tripping over his feet before he managed to right himself. Preparing for a lengthy conversation, Blaise leaned casually against a tree lining the path, arms crossed over his chest and smirking with lazy amusement at Harry’s clumsiness.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me the first time, Potter.”

Nodding dumbly, Harry wished Lucius was there to deal with the situation.

“Let me make this easier for you,” Blaise said. “I lived with you and Lucius at Grimmauld Place for several months and I saw the way you looked at him. I saw the way you looked at me too, but before I got a chance to do anything about it I caught you sneaking into Lucius’ room. You didn’t come out again until the next morning.”

“Oh.” Well, fuck. Panic began to rise until he realized that Blaise had obviously known, but hadn’t said anything to anyone. Then his mind caught up with something else.

“Before you got a chance to do anything?”

Blaise lifted one shoulder and dropped it dismissively. “I’m not stupid enough to fight Lucius Malfoy for you.”

“You’d want to?”

“I don’t fight losing battles.” Blaise’s expression gave nothing away, his dark eyes hooded and wary.

It was a struggle to keep up with the influx of information, but overlying everything else, Harry was elated with the implication that Blaise was attracted to him in return.

“Are you still with Lucius or what kind of game are you playing?”

“I’m not . . . I don’t want to play games.” But he couldn’t look at Blaise, still not positive that it _wasn’t_ some type of game to Lucius.

“You’re still with him, aren’t you?”

Harry nodded, hating the situation he’d put them in.

“Then why are you asking me out?”

Perching himself on a low branch, Harry found himself spilling most everything, telling the truth. Lucius would likely be angry when he found out, but it just wasn’t in Harry to go into a relationship based on a bunch of lies and half-truths.

“So I’m a political move? A front for you and Lucius?”

“Not exactly, but that’s part of it. Lucius doesn’t do anything without considering the political ramifications.”

Blaise tilted his head in acknowledgement. “Then I was chosen because I’d actually understand that.”

“Er, no.” Harry shifted uncomfortably on the branch, the bark digging into his palms where he gripped it tightly. “Though Lucius surely thought of that, too.”

“Then why? Why me?”

Harry studied the glimpses of blue sky through the leaves overhead. “Because apparently he caught me looking at you as well,” he admitted, trying to ignore the heat of his face. “He knows that I’m attracted to you and he’s insisting that I explore normal dating with someone my own age.”

“Are you sure he’s not just testing you?”

“I don’t know.” Harry risked a glance down at Blaise, knowing that he was revealing all of his uncertainty. “I have to trust him but it’s hard when he’s basically ordering me to cheat on him.”

Blaise’s eyes narrowed contemplatively. “What kind of relationship do you two have?”

Harry blushed hotter, not ashamed but also not wanting to admit that he submitted to Lucius. He wasn’t sure Lucius would appreciate him giving away that information and he didn’t completely trust Blaise.

Blaise nodded as if Harry had answered him. “He’s testing your trust, isn’t he?”

“Maybe,” Harry conceded, going back to his study of the sky through the pattern of leaves. “But he seems like he actually wants me to, um, have the full experience.”

“Sex?”

“Yeah.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Blaise said. “Sex is just sex. It’s the emotional entanglements that he’s risking that makes me worry about this.”

“Emotional entanglements?”

“Potter, he’s got to know that he’s giving me the opportunity to steal you away from him.”

“But he knows that I wouldn’t leave him. I like you, I really do, but Lucius is . . . Lucius.”

Blaise easily swung up to sit beside Harry, back against the trunk with one leg bent at the knee and foot resting on the branch while the other dangled off the side. He looked surprisingly comfortable and far too sexy for Harry’s peace of mind.

“I suspect that he cares for you a lot more than I’ve given him credit for,” Blaise said.

“What makes you say that?” 

“He could be overconfident and simply playing games with both of us – which would be typical of Lucius – but . . .” Inexplicably, Blaise paused and smiled softly. “. . . but it would also be typical for Lucius to spoil someone he cares about. Merlin knows Draco is spoilt enough.”

Harry wasn’t sure he’d ever understand how Slytherins’ minds worked and the thought must’ve shown on his face because Blaise’s smile turned into a smirk.

“It sounds to me like Lucius is giving me to you as a gift of sorts.”

“But you can’t just give someone a _person_!”

“We are talking about Lucius, aren’t we?”

Grimacing, Harry had to concede the point. Lucius did have the general attitude that anything and anyone could be bought for a price. “I’m sorry for getting you involved. You’re not a toy for Lucius to play with.”

“I wouldn’t mind being Lucius’ toy.”

Harry blinked in surprise before slowly grinning. “It’s rather nice, actually.”

“I’m sure it is. I’ve often wondered whether I should be jealous of you or him.”

“I . . . oh.” Hope flared. “Does this mean you wouldn’t mind, um . . .”

“Being your boyfriend? Being a plaything for two incredibly sexy, powerful wizards?”

“Er.”

“Would be stupid of me to pass up such an opportunity.”

Harry straddled the branch so he could face Blaise, wondering what to do now. He wanted to kiss Blaise, but wasn’t certain if that would be welcomed or if there was still more that they should discuss first. This wasn’t exactly a normal situation.

Cursing his hesitancy, he shoved Blaise’s leg down so he could get closer and leaned forward to press his lips against Blaise’s mouth. Blaise’s arms came up around his shoulders, pulling him close so they could snog properly. Though it was wonderful, it didn’t last long.

“We’re sitting in a bloody tree,” Blaise grumbled.

Harry started sniggering before singing, “K – I – S – S – I – N – G.”

Blaise arched a curious brow. “Great. You can spell.”

Feeling more light-hearted after their talk, Harry jumped down and explained the Muggle rhyme as they resumed their walk to Hogsmeade.

~*~*~*~

“Is it really worth all this?” Ron asked, nudging the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ Hermione was reading before making a sweeping gesture to indicate all the gossiping students.

“What’s different about _all this_?”

“Harry, everyone’s talking about you!”

“And how is that different? Nothing’s really changed except that now they’re talking about something that actually makes me happy instead of something stupid like me being the heir of Slytherin or the fact that I’m a murderer.”

Ron frowned in consternation as he considered that. “Zabini makes you happy?”

Harry glanced across the Great Hall to where Blaise was calmly eating his breakfast and ignoring everyone while Draco sat beside him and ranted about who-knew-what, deflecting attention. Catching Harry’s eye, Blaise smirked wryly before Draco dragged him into the conversation.

“Yeah, I think he does,” Harry answered softly, feeling a little confused. He missed Lucius, but at the same time he was happy that he had someone to connect with at Hogwarts. It made him feel not so alone and it was nice to have someone that he could claim publicly.


	2. Chapter 2

The invitation to visit the Slytherin common room was unexpected, but Harry went despite the protests from his friends – and Draco.

“No one _wants_ you in the dungeons.”

“Blaise does.”

“Then no one wants him, either.”

Blaise elected not to comment verbally but shot Draco a filthy look. Draco shrugged it off.

“I’m simply fulfilling my duties as a respectable Slytherin, attempting to keep out the undesirables.” He sent a sidelong glance in Harry’s direction. “Though my first loyalty is to my father.”

“Blaise knows, so you can cut the subtlety. Do you have a letter for me?”

Both eyebrows arched towards Draco’s hairline as his eyes darted between Harry and Blaise. “You actually told him the truth? Have you told Father?”

His tone put Harry instantly on the defensive. “Of course I have. I’ve told both of them the truth.”

Draco let out a low whistle. “You’ve got balls, Potter.”

“Just shut it. I don’t need your bloody opinion.”

Deciding to ignore Harry, Draco focused on Blaise. “You’re actually going along with this?”

“He’s hot,” Blaise answered simply.

“ _Who_ is hot?”

Harry thought Blaise’s smirk was wickedly sexy. “Both, of course. And I’m not stupid enough to turn down an opportunity with either of them.”

Draco snorted in disgust. “You’re all freaks.”

“But we’re getting more action than you,” Harry taunted.

“Like you two have actually done anything.”

“That will be remedied shortly,” Blaise said, winking at Harry.

Unfortunately they were delayed, because the Slytherins didn’t adjust well to Harry Potter in their midst. Shouts, threats, wands drawn. Finally, Harry had enough and he jumped up onto one of the chairs to get everyone’s attention.

“SHUT UP!”

He reckoned that it was curiosity more than anything else that made them actually quiet down, but his first words after that caught their undivided attention.

“Apparently the lot of you have forgotten that I _killed_ the last person that harassed me. I’m not here to fight with anyone, but if you push me, I _will_ win. Now I suggest you back the fuck off so I can snog my boyfriend in peace.”

Some sneered, some gaped, and a few girls giggled nervously, but no one argued. It helped, of course, that Harry had the support from the seventh years and they closed ranks to protect him.

“Well, that was entertaining,” Draco drawled.

“Piss off,” Harry said, jumping down and shoving Blaise into the chair before plopping himself on his lap.

“Comfortable?” Blaise asked dryly, even as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

“Not yet.” Counting on Draco and the others to watch his back, Harry proceeded to do just as he’d said and snogged the stuffing out of his boyfriend. Considering how much snogging went on in Gryffindor, he was absolutely positive the Slytherins wouldn’t be offended. Not by the sex, at any rate. It was Pansy’s curious voice that broke them apart several minutes later.

“Did anyone else know that two boys snogging was this hot?”

Harry buried his face in Blaise’s neck, trying to catch his breath and calm down a little as conversation broke out around them. He wasn’t prepared to strip and offer his arse to Blaise in front of everyone, but the idea was becoming more tempting by the second. He licked at Blaise’s ear.

“Is there anyone in your dorm?”

“No. Everyone’s in here watching us.”

“Can we leave?”

Blaise breathed in slowly before answering. “Probably shouldn’t. We need to get everyone used to you being in here if we want any time together later. And don’t you have a letter to read?”

“Yeah, all right,” Harry murmured, sexually frustrated, but he did want to read the letter Draco had finally passed to him. It felt awkward to read it while sitting on Blaise’s lap though, so without thinking he slid to sit on the floor at his feet. He missed the startled exchange of glances between Draco and Blaise, side-tracked by Pansy.

She was obviously happy to see him and he felt a little guilty that he hadn’t made more of an effort to talk to her since they’d made it back to Hogwarts. He’d talked to her often at Grimmauld Place, but here he’d been too busy trying to avoid Blaise. He rested his head on Blaise’s knee, thinking that had been a complete waste of time.

“I never expected to see you down here,” she said.

Harry gave her a rueful smile after glancing around him. Pansy was sitting on the floor with him, but Draco and his friends had pulled up chairs into a semi-circle that blocked out most of the people in the room. He could still hear them, though, whispering about the Gryffindor in their territory.

Nott didn’t look happy, but at least he wasn’t saying anything derogatory. Crabbe and Goyle were positioned as guards, which he considered overkill but, like Nott, he kept the peace.

“I bet you didn’t expect to see me with Blaise, either.”

“Well, no,” she admitted. “You look good together, though.” She leaned close to whisper. “And he’s a lot nicer than Draco.”

Sniggering, Harry silently agreed. She grinned at him and he realized how much he’d missed spending time with her. Draco had a bad habit of treating her as an inferior being, which meant she got along well with Harry – once Harry figured that out.

“Is he being an arse to you again?” he asked, keeping his voice low. Blaise could probably hear them, but Draco was too far away; proven by the fact that he was eyeing Harry and Pansy suspiciously.

“Not really, but he was ranting about you last night. I don’t think he’s very happy that you’re with Blaise.”

Harry rubbed his thumb over the thick parchment in his pocket. “No, probably not,” he agreed. Draco was being the obedient son and publicly backing Harry, but it didn’t mean he liked it.

Pansy chatted with him a bit longer before going to talk to her girlfriends, all of whom were remaining on the fringes of the group and staying out of the line of possible fire. Everyone else had apparently decided to ignore him so he took the opportunity to read his letter. Taking it out of his pocket, he could only stare at it, suddenly nervous. What if Lucius had changed his mind? What if he was angry that Blaise knew the truth?

“That isn’t a howler, you know.”

Harry looked up at Draco, noting that Blaise was watching him as well. “I know.”

“Then why aren’t you opening it?”

It wasn’t an easy question and Harry was uncomfortably aware that part of his worry was that he’d have to give up Blaise before he’d barely had him. Blaise and Lucius seemed to think it was mainly about sex, but he wasn’t so certain, and he was afraid that he’d end up losing both of them with this deal.

Steeling himself, he tore open the envelope and swiftly read the letter. Relief washed through him as he realized it mainly consisted of an intriguing combination of assurances and dirty talk.

“All right?” Blaise asked, urging Harry to sit directly in front of him to make it easier to rub his shoulders.

“Yeah,” Harry said, feeling some of the tension slowly melting away and finally beginning to believe that this might actually work out well.

~*~*~*~

Harry slipped into the library, hoping to find Blaise without running into Hermione, since he wasn’t there to study. He found Blaise, but realized he forget to hope that he wouldn’t run into Draco.

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked, eyeing Harry’s Quidditch robes critically.

“Practice is over. I just wanted to see if Blaise wanted to have hot, sweaty sex with me in the Prefect’s bathroom.” He grinned at Draco’s moue of disgust and his grin widened as he realized Blaise was packing up his things.

“Don’t you have any shame?” Draco demanded.

“No,” they answered in unison.

Blaise took his hand and led him out of the library, leaving Draco to stew over their perceived indignities by himself.

“He’s just jealous because he’s not getting any.”

“Yeah, I s’pose,” Harry muttered, but Draco was still bloody annoying.

Thirty minutes later he was naked and on his knees pleasing Blaise and he’d forgotten all about Draco.

~*~*~*~

Draco refused to be forgotten for long, constantly aggravating Harry and Blaise as the weeks passed. Harry flourished under Blaise’s attention, despite Draco’s efforts to undermine their relationship. He was happy spending time with Blaise even as he looked forward to his letters from Lucius. It might not be conventionally right, but it was good.

“Potter, are you in here?”

Harry muffled his groan in Blaise’s pillow and tried to ignore Draco’s irate voice, but Blaise, the idiot, answered.

“What do you want? We’re busy.”

Turning to lie on his side, Harry grinned at Blaise. Technically they weren’t busy any longer and they were even cleaned up and dressed, knowing that sooner or later they would be interrupted. They listened to Draco muttering curses under his breath before the bed curtains were ripped open and he was glaring at them.

“You’d better not be fucking in my room.”

“It’s my room, too,” Blaise pointed out.

“I don’t care.”

The snotty attitude was grating on Harry’s nerves. He didn’t know what Draco’s problem was but he wished he’d get over it. The peace from the first month of school was long gone.

“You know, I thought we were friends,” Harry said, pushing himself up to sit against the headboard. “Or at least not enemies.”

“I don’t want to see my friends or my enemies fucking.” He thrust an envelope at Harry. “I also don’t see why I have to be your bloody delivery boy.”

Harry sighed heavily. “You know Lucius insists on it, not me.”

“I don’t know why he even bothers sending you letters,” Draco said, sneering contemptuously at Blaise. “It’s obvious you’re too busy to care about them.”

“We’ve been through this,” Harry said, “and you know damned good and well how I feel about your father.”

“Yeah, I know,” Draco said, revealing a brief glimpse of vulnerability before he turned and stormed out of the dorm.

“I’ll never understand him.”

“You don’t have to,” Blaise said wryly. “Just read your letter.”

At the reminder, Harry tore open the envelope. It didn’t lift his spirits as he had hoped.

“What’s wrong?” Blaise asked.

“Lucius is going to be seeing other men.”

~*~*~*~

“I can’t believe my father took a man out as his date,” Draco fumed.

Harry felt a twist of jealousy in his gut, despite the fact that he was resting against Blaise as they stood in the corridor. “I don’t see why you’re so upset about it,” he said, putting up a brave front.

“He’s destroying our public image! Mother’s not even been dead a year and it’s not proper for him to be seen dating anyone. Especially a bloke!”

Draco’s twisted ideals were at least a minor distraction. “But it’s all right if he sees men in private?”

“Of course,” Draco said, offering Harry a withering glare. “As long as he uses discretion. But he’s not. He’s escorting some whore about Diagon Alley!”

“Lucius wouldn’t be with a whore.”

Draco’s expression was ugly as he looked Harry up and down. “Wouldn’t he?”

Harry’s attempt to throttle Draco was thwarted by Blaise’s vice-like grip on his arms. Blaise didn’t even try to talk them down, dragging Harry all the way to his dorm, kicking Nott out and tossing Harry to the bed.

“Why do you let him get to you?”

“I’m not a whore,” Harry snapped, but much of his anger had drained away on the trek through the dungeons, leaving him feeling depressed and uncertain.

Blaise sensed the change of mood and sighed heavily in exasperation as he sat down beside Harry. “He only said it to piss you off. He doesn’t actually believe it.” He paused significantly. “It’s not Draco that’s bothering you, is it?”

“I feel like such a hypocrite,” Harry admitted. “Lucius warned me about what he was going to do, but I’m still jealous. And I’ve got no right when I’m here with you.”

“He’s only doing it for the image, getting the public used to seeing him with men so he can eventually be seen with you.”

“I know.” Harry ducked his head, his voice barely audible when he spoke again. “But I’m not with you for my image. I’m not with you just for sex, either.”

He felt torn between Blaise and Lucius and it bothered him even more that neither of them seemed to be disturbed by the odd three-way relationship. Did that mean he cared more than them? If that was the case, then they could easily dump him as soon as they got bored.

“I think I’m expecting too much.”

~*~*~*~

Personally, Blaise thought Harry was just expecting the wrong things. He expected people to think badly of him and he expected to be left alone again at any moment. It was easy for Blaise to see why Lucius had talked Harry into asking him out, but the current arrangements were far from making Harry feel secure.

Gryffindors, and Harry especially, didn’t think the way Slytherins did. It wasn’t in Harry’s nature to greedily take on two lovers and believe that it would actually work. He expected everything to crumble like a game of exploding snap, with a big explosion.

After talking Harry into taking a nap, Blaise waited until he was fully asleep before moving to his desk to write a letter to Lucius. One way or another, Lucius was going to have to do something about the situation.

~*~*~*~

“Where are you going?” Draco demanded.

Blaise gazed at him coolly. “I don’t think that’s any of your business, though if you must know, I’m off to mail a letter to your father.”

As expected, Draco reacted with outrage. It was all Potter’s fault and what right did Blaise have to say anything and how dare he and . . . and . . . and . . .

“Draco. Shut up. I’m not telling your daddy that you’re a bad boy,” he said, sneering mockingly. “This really has nothing to do with you.”

It was rather entertaining watching Draco’s face turn from white to pink to red.

“Unless, of course, you _want_ me to tell Lucius about how you upset Harry.”

“I didn’t do anything to him,” Draco said, petulantly looking away.

“No, you were just pissed off at your father and took it out on Harry because you don’t dare say anything to him.”

“What’s your problem, Zabini? It’s not like you actually care about Potter.”

Blaise didn’t say anything, even when Draco looked up, scrutinizing him closely.

“No.” Draco shook his head vehemently in denial. “No. You can’t care about him. It’s just about sex.”

“I know you still bicker with him all the time, but I thought you actually liked Potter.”

“Why should I? He’s already taken my father and now he’s taking my best friend.”

Blaise gaped in disbelief as Draco turned away and punched the wall in frustration.

“Forget I said that,” Draco snarled, stomping down the corridor.

Using the quill and ink available in the owlery, Blaise added a postscript to his letter before sending it.

A week later, Blaise was ready to give Harry and Draco to each other, sick of both of them. They were the moodiest bastards he’d ever met in his life. He’d hoped to receive some assistance from Lucius but hadn’t heard a single word. The fact that Lucius hadn’t written to any of them didn’t improve Harry or Draco’s moods, either.

Desperate, Blaise left Draco to his own devices and slipped Harry a Calming Draught laced with an aphrodisiac before dragging him to an empty room deeper in the dungeons, planning to fuck the sullenness out of Harry.

Little did he know that Lucius had arrived at the castle shortly before to deal with them in person and was witness to Harry and Blaise’s retreat.

~*~*~*~

“Fuck, Harry.” Blaise licked his lips in anticipation as he watched Harry jerk his shirt over his head. “Slow down.” Maybe the potion was stronger than he’d realized.

The two of them stripped down to their trousers and he didn’t heed his own words as he slammed Harry back against the wall, grinding their bodies together as he devoured Harry’s mouth. He tried to pull away after a few seconds but Harry snagged the nape of his neck and pulled him back.

“Want you,” Harry breathed.

It was impossible to deny Harry when he was behaving like this and Blaise’s Slytherin control all but disappeared. It had been a week since they’d had any real time alone, with the mood Harry had been in.

Slipping a hand down the back of Harry’s loose denims and underwear, he squeezed the tight arse while sucking at Harry’s neck and thinking about the fucking they would be engaged in shortly. Harry’s grip tightened in his hair, holding him in place for a moment before tugging lightly and urging him down.

Harry’s voice bordered on a whimper when he spoke. “Suck me.”

“Anything for the Saviour,” Blaise said, smirking as he slid easily to his knees and started working Harry’s trousers open. He chuckled at the irritable growl he received in response, turning it into a moan as he fondled Harry’s cock through his loose boxers.

While he was amused, he was also incredibly turned on. His cock throbbed and he had to adjust his position to be more comfortable as he watched Harry’s face. Harry’s _eyes_. Blaise had always been fond of the colour green, but the intensity and lust revealed in the green of Harry’s eyes made him doubt that he could last more than a couple minutes before creaming in his trousers.

“Please.”

Harry begged just as prettily with his mouth as he did with his eyes and Blaise loved Harry like this, so he took his time tugging Harry’s denims and boxers to his knees, slowly exposing Harry to the open air and his hungry gaze.

“Get on with it,” Harry said, thrusting his hips forward.

Blaise pinned him to the wall with one hand splayed over Harry’s abdomen. “Impatient, are we?”

“Blai – ooooh, fuuuuckkkk.”

Pleased with that response, Blaise sunk his mouth lower on Harry’s cock, using his free hand to hold it in place and using his palm to massage Harry’s balls. Looking up through his lashes while tonguing the slit, he was doubly satisfied to witness Harry throwing his head back against the wall, already lost in a haze of pleasure.

Blaise let Harry fuck his mouth, taking his hand away from Harry’s abdomen with a final caress so that he could work his own trousers open. The movement attracted Harry’s attention and Blaise found himself abruptly shoved backwards with Harry yanking the obstructive trousers down before landing on top of him. 

With Harry propping himself in a push up position, Blaise was able to manoeuvre between their bodies to bring their cocks together and wank as they went back to kissing. It was awkward, particularly with their trousers still in the way, but it felt too damned good to stop.

“Are you planning to cover me in come?”

“Mmmmm.” Harry grinned briefly before licking at Blaise’s lips. “Yes, then I’m going to lick it all off.”

Considering the way Harry was rocking, it wasn’t going to take long. Blaise pumped his hand faster, watching the muscles in Harry’s arms bunch and strain – down for a kiss then up. Harry closed his eyes as he pushed into Blaise’s fist, thrusting with increasingly reckless abandon until he stiffened and jerked as he came.

Switching hands, Blaise rubbed his palm through the mess on his abdomen, using the slick come to lube his strokes as he concentrated on bringing himself off. He arched off the floor when Harry helped him out by licking at the head and he was coming within seconds.

He cursed softly as he came down from his high, summoning the energy to prop himself up on his elbows to watch Harry follow through with his promise – delicate cat licks as he savoured his cream.

“You’re eating the only lube we’ve got with us, since I forgot to grab some.”

Harry laughed lightly at the casual observation but didn’t stop what he was doing other than to say, “We should probably go to the dorm anyway, before someone catches us.”

“You are too late for that, Mr. Potter.”

Blaise froze, staring at Harry’s impossibly wide eyes and silently begging him to say that Lucius’ voice was only in his imagination – this was _not_ how he’d imagined meeting up with the man – but Harry didn’t cooperate. Instead, he sat up slowly and looked over Blaise’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t move to right his clothing either, resting his arse on his heels with his prick still half hard and on display. It was actually a rather tempting display, but he didn’t know if Lucius felt the same way considering _who_ Harry had just been doing.

When Lucius crossed the room and stood over them, Blaise dared to look up. Cool grey eyes raked over them, calculating and brimming with desire. A darting glance at Harry revealed that he was enraptured by Lucius even as he licked Blaise’s come from the corner of his mouth.

_Bloody fucking hell._

His cock twitched in interest without his consent, drawing Lucius’ attention. Lucius gazed at him – without comment, but an arousing glint of approval in his eyes – before turning back to Harry.

“You are pure temptation on your knees,” he drawled.

Harry _moaned_ , lips parting as he continued to stare up at Lucius.

The entire situation was inconceivable but Blaise was becoming more and more aroused by the second, sexual tension thickening in the air around him and making him pant lightly in order to get oxygen into his lungs. He’d known Harry and Lucius were involved with each other. He’d even believed that he understood the nature of their relationship. But he hadn’t expected to be directly in the middle. Though he reflected that maybe he should have, since he had agreed to be Harry’s public boyfriend.

“While I believe both of you would look particularly fetching with collars around your necks, surely not everyone would agree. Perhaps we should be refreshing your knowledge of Privacy Charms?”

Harry remained silent as Lucius cast several spells in succession, not only the Privacy Charms, but also some transfiguration spells that resulted in a sumptuous bed in the middle of the old, dusty classroom. With only a slight gesture, Lucius sent Harry scrambling to the bed, discarding his remaining clothes as he went.

Lucius watched him in satisfaction before turning to Blaise, who was still sprawled on the floor. “Would you care to join us?”

Blaise tried to show a little more dignity than Harry, but he wasn’t about to say no to the unexpected opportunity. Lucius directed him to sit with his back to the headboard and he complied with an eagerness that rivalled Harry’s and he grimaced at the sight of Lucius’ obvious amusement.

“Such enthusiasm should be rewarded. Don’t you agree, Harry?”

Harry nodded fervently.

“Mr. Malfoy,” Blaise began hesitantly, knowing he’d best come clean.

“Lucius.”

“Of course. Lucius,” Blaise stumbled over the familiarity but carried on. “You should know that I . . . I drugged him.”

“With what?” Lucius asked sharply.

“Just something to calm him down. He’s been a right pain in the arse and he needed to relax.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “So I added an aphrodisiac to the Calming Draught.”

To his surprise, Lucius wasn’t angry, or even amused. Instead, he turned concerned eyes on Harry. “Have you been that upset?”

“I’m fine now,” Harry said, shrugging.

“I’m sure you are.” Lucius neatly side-stepped Harry’s roaming hands, causing both Lucius and Blaise to smirk at Harry’s resulting pout. Harry looked up at Lucius with those begging green eyes and Blaise didn’t know how Lucius was able to resist.

“Come here, Harry.”

Ah. Good to know Lucius couldn’t resist either.

Harry was instantly on his knees at the edge of the bed, kissing Lucius and making a strong effort to twine himself around Lucius’ body. Once he managed to get his legs out from under him and around Lucius’ waist, Lucius sent them tumbling onto the bed.

Blaise always enjoyed watching Harry writhe in excitement, but it was somehow even hotter when he was naked under a fully clothed Lucius. Lucius looked ready to devour Harry, claiming him with almost brutal kisses. The passion sparking off the two had Blaise hard and aching again as he watched them. He began stroking himself slowly, grateful he’d already come once so he could enjoy this.

He was surprised when a hand shot out and gripped his thigh, effectively stopping him. “Tell me, Harry,” Lucius drawled while looking at Blaise. “Would it be all right with you if I taste your young lover?”

Harry made a keening noise in the back of his throat that was taken as a sign of his approval, particularly when it was accompanied by an arm flung out trying to pull Blaise closer. With a minimum of fuss, Blaise was stretched out beside Harry and being treated to the same kisses.

He was vaguely aware of Harry moving, but didn’t know that he was releasing the clasp on Lucius’ hair until it fell around his face. Unable to resist, his hands joined Harry’s in the silken strands.

“Harry’s chosen well.”

Blaise couldn’t agree more as he watched Lucius go back to kissing Harry, this time able to watch from only a few inches away. He flipped Lucius’ hair to the other side so he could see better and so he could sneak in to lap at Harry’s ear.

Lucius slipped away from both of them, standing again so that he could disrobe, and with him preoccupied, even momentarily, Harry’s attention turned to Blaise. Shifting onto their sides, they were able to continue kissing while resuming their earlier frotting activities.

Instead of stopping them, Lucius settled in behind Harry. He did interrupt, however, by slipping two fingers between their open-mouthed kisses.

“Wet them well.”

They took to the task eagerly, though Blaise again regretted not bringing any lube with him. There was something shameful about being unprepared in front of Lucius, but he didn’t dwell on it. He didn’t think Harry was in a state to care much. A bit of spit and he was going to be begging to be fucked.

Blaise went back to kissing Harry, swallowing his moans and reaching to pull Harry’s leg higher when it was thrown over his hip to give Lucius easier access.

“Oh. Oh, fuck.” Harry twisted to reach Lucius and was rewarded with a hard kiss.

Certain he was more turned on than he’d ever been in his life, particularly when he wasn’t doing the fucking or being fucked, Blaise watched them while toying with Harry’s nipples. Harry looked utterly amazing, completely caught up in a sensual haze, and Blaise couldn’t resist the bared throat. He could feel the gentle rocking as Lucius filled Harry and he was tempted to have Harry fuck him at the same time. Instead, he decided to turn around.

With the new position, he was able to suck Harry’s prick while watching Lucius’ cock slide in and out of Harry’s arse. He hooked Harry’s leg up higher around his waist, shifting so he could suck Harry’s balls into his mouth. Stretching, he could catch a taste of Lucius as well, flicking his tongue over the tight sac.

Harry used Blaise’s bent leg for a pillow and attempted to repay the favour, but it was obvious that he kept getting distracted. He would stroke, relax his grip, lick, suck, go back to stroking. It was maddening at the same time that it felt incredibly brilliant. Somehow Harry managed to get one hand twisted around and slid the tip of one wet finger in Blaise’s arse up to the first knuckle without Blaise being aware it was going to happen.

A much larger hand was suddenly gripping his cock firmly and he stretched his neck to look down the length of his body. “Sweet bloody hell,” he breathed. Lucius had kissed him earlier but he was still surprised to see Lucius Malfoy, of all people, wanking him.

With all the stimulation, it was no surprise that Harry shot first. Knowing it was coming, Blaise had gone back to sucking Harry’s cock and was prepared when it hit the back of his throat. Lucius’ forceful thrusts pumped Harry’s cock into his mouth and, despite knowing he was going to have one hell of a sore throat later, it was fucking amazing.

Harry reclaimed Blaise’s cock, sucking in earnest now while his finger toyed with Blaise’s prostate. It was Lucius who came next, hips jerking, but Blaise was right behind him. They collapsed where they were to catch their breath and enjoy the afterglow.

Blaise was starting to get uncomfortable, wondering what was going to happen now, when Harry finally broke the silence.

“Do we get to do this again?”

Blaise’s laughter joined Lucius’ deep chuckles. He twisted onto his back and propped himself on his elbows so he could see the other two. Lucius was propped up on one elbow and pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself?”

“Mmmm, very much so,” Harry murmured, but he was looking at Lucius out of the corner of his eye.

“You still have doubts that this arrangement can work.” Lucius made it a statement rather than a question and Harry made no attempt to deny it.

“I want it to.”

Lucius fixed Blaise with a warm gaze. “And you, Blaise? Do you wish to continue this?”

“Yes, sir.”

Lucius smiled in approval before turning his attention back to Harry. “Then we will make it work.”

“But doesn’t this seem kind of . . .”

“Hot?” Blaise supplied.

“Well, yeah, it is that,” Harry said, smiling sheepishly and a faint pink flush rising in his cheeks as his eyes darted over their naked bodies. Blaise didn’t understand how Harry could blush after what they’d just done, but the look was adorable on him. It was interesting to note how Lucius’ eyes softened in response and Blaise wondered if he looked the same.

He listened as Lucius spoke quiet reassurances. Feeling like he was intruding, he started to get up, but Lucius pulled him in and he found himself lying with his head resting on Harry’s stomach, not speaking but nevertheless a part of the conversation. Harry found his hand and laced their fingers together even as he focused intently on the things Lucius was saying.

It was an unusual arrangement, but Blaise found himself believing that it might actually work out.

Draco, of course, had different ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling like an errant teenager, Lucius paused to smooth his robes and check his appearance one more time before knocking on the door to Severus’ office. It was jerked open almost immediately.

“Where have you been?” Severus hissed, slamming the door again the second Lucius had cleared the opening. “The next time you decide to cavort with students, you will deal with your son first.”

“What makes you believe I have been cavorting with students?”

Severus didn’t dignify him with an answer, disappearing through a second door that led to his chambers. Lucius was left facing his petulant son.

“You were off fucking Potter, weren’t you?”

“That is none of your concern,” Lucius said, slipping a deep note of warning into his voice as he sat in the chair behind Severus’ desk.

“It is when you make me wait two hours for you.”

“It could not be helped.”

Draco huffed his disbelief and irritation.

Lucius gazed at him and wondered when he’d lost control over his son and gained control over Harry Potter. He suspected that the two situations were connected more than he wished them to be, particularly when he considered all that Blaise had revealed in his letter.

“You are angry with me.”

“No.”

One raised brow expressed Lucius’ doubt. “You are angry with Harry.”

“Of course I’m angry with Potter. We’re enemies, remember?”

“You have not been enemies for many months now. What has changed?”

Lucius watched Draco struggle to contain his fury, hoping for some honest answers but not holding out much hope of that. Perhaps it had been a mistake to take his pleasure and ease Harry’s concerns before facing Draco. Draco had used the two extra hours to fuel his anger.

“Draco, I expect an answer. What has changed since you have returned to school?”

“Potter’s taken over _everything_!” Draco exploded. “I thought I’d be able to get away from him once we left that bloody old house, but he’s even taken over the Slytherin common room.”

“He has taken nothing from you.”

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and glared his disagreement. 

Lucius spent the next hour attempting to reassure his son and talk some sense into him, but he knew by the stubborn glint in Draco’s eye that he hadn’t succeeded.

It was small consolation that Severus had calmed down by the time Lucius joined him in his chambers. He pointedly ignored Severus’ sardonic chuckle as he poured himself a brandy.

“Did you have any luck?” Severus asked.

“He is jealous and there is no reasoning with him.”

“He has always been jealous of Potter.”

“It has reached new heights.” Lucius sipped his drink as he stared into the fire, wondering what to do about it. “The irony is that there is no reason for it. Harry is feeling just as insecure as Draco.”

“What does Potter have to feel insecure about? He has you, Zabini and most of the Wizarding world doting on him.”

“That is Draco’s opinion as well,” Lucius observed coolly. 

Severus dismissed it effortlessly. “I have always believed Draco to be intelligent, if a bit wilful at times. He simply needs a firm hand to guide him.”

Lucius studied his old friend, noting the deliberate casualness. Too deliberate. “Were you thinking of yourself, perhaps?”

“ _I_ do not cavort about with students.”

Ignoring the implied insult, Lucius watched Severus avoid his gaze by moving to the liquor cabinet to pour himself another drink.

“Draco is eighteen now and hardly a child.”

Severus sniffed haughtily as he resumed his seat. “I am aware of that.”

“I think you are more aware of that than you have been willing to admit.”

“I have no intentions of seducing your son, so you may stop your pointless speculating.”

Lucius had never considered the possibility of Draco and Severus being involved with each other, but his first instinct was to be pleased by the idea. Severus would indeed be able to apply the firm hand that Draco needed, and he could perceive many other immediate benefits from an attachment between the two.

“Because of your ridiculous morals prohibiting you from getting involved with students or because you have no desire to do so?”

“I will not risk my position again.”

“Ah, so you do have the desire.” Lucius smirked in satisfaction upon seeing Severus’ scowl, knowing that he must have Severus sufficiently off-balance to admit to that fact, even indirectly.

“Unlike you,” Severus said snidely, “I do not _desire_ innocent children.”

Lucius laughed, which simply deepened Severus’ scowl. “Innocent? They are young, but far from innocent. I thought you had dropped your delusions when Harry defeated the Dark Lord.”

“Potter is . . . different,” Severus said grudgingly.

“He is.” Lucius couldn’t disagree. “But have you forgotten that Draco and Blaise fought with us?”

Frowning, Severus spoke slowly. “They did not fight with _us_. They fought with Potter. As did we.”

“And we made an intelligent choice by doing so. They may be students, but they are no longer children.”

“They still behave childishly.”

 _As do you_ , Lucius thought but wisely didn’t voice out loud. “At times,” he agreed. “They have fought a war, but they are only eighteen. They have unique needs, different from many of their peers.”

Severus didn’t respond, busy brooding over everything that had been said, and Lucius left him to it. He had much to think about as well and he wondered if this might be the best solution for all of them.

~*~*~*~

Searching the rumpled bedding, Harry finally found his Invisibility Cloak stuffed under one of the pillows. It was quite possible that Blaise had tucked it there for safe keeping, but Harry had no memory of it and Blaise was now out cold so he couldn’t ask. Not that it really mattered, but it made Harry smile because Blaise was always organized and doing the little things that helped save Harry from his bad habits.

The smile dropped away as he gazed at the boy sleeping so peacefully. He was falling in love with Blaise, which wouldn’t be a bad thing if he wasn’t already in love with Lucius. He didn’t think he was supposed to be in love with two people at the same time. Lucius had approved of the relationship, but no one had mentioned what would happen when Harry and Blaise finished school.

He didn’t think he could bear giving up either one of them now and it didn’t help matters that Draco had decided to wage a war in an effort to drive Harry away from both. It was almost impossible for Harry to visit Blaise in the dungeons without getting into a fight with Draco. Ironically, the rest of Slytherin house had pretty much accepted him, if only because they were amused by Harry and Draco’s battles.

Harry longed to be back at Grimmauld Place with Lucius. Preferably with Blaise as well. When he was with Lucius he could believe that everything would turn out all right. Blaise tried to reassure him, but it just wasn’t the same. Harry couldn’t help thinking that their relationship was strained without Lucius there to complete them and all of it was too new to be separated like this.

Unable to bear going back to his dorm and the loneliness of his own bed, he laid back down beside Blaise, his smile returning as Blaise sleepily pulled him close.

~*~*~*~

“Did you,” Hermione looked around furtively before leaning closer to Harry, “spend the night in the dungeons? Ron said you didn’t sleep in your bed.”

“Ron has a big mouth.”

Ron simply shrugged, his mouth too full of sausage to defend himself.

“Yes, I spent the night with Blaise.”

“Harry, you could get in trouble for that.”

Hermione’s distress over the matter was actually a relief, though he didn’t intend to tell her that. He wasn’t concerned about being caught in the Slytherin dorms; he was concerned about losing his friends’ support. After their initial shock, they were really being quite wonderful so he quietly endured Hermione’s lecture about following school rules. He still didn’t really care about school, but he had to admit that he was glad Lucius had insisted that he spend some time reconnecting with his friends.

“Did Malfoy catch you?” Ron asked as Hermione wound down.

It was Harry’s turn to shrug. “I don’t think so. Not that I really care.”

His words had the effect of winding Hermione back up. “You should care,” she retorted. “You know he’s going to retaliate if he finds out.”

“But I didn’t _do_ anything to him.”

“You’ve upset the entire balance of the Slytherin hierarchy!”

The sudden silence surrounding them was deafening and Harry felt the blush heating his cheeks as he darted a nervous glance towards the Slytherin table. Blaise was impassive but, sure enough, Draco looked absolutely livid. Amongst everything else, Draco wasn’t remotely happy that Harry’s relationship with Blaise was gradually making Blaise more popular.

“He’s an ungrateful little shit,” Ron observed as the chatter started up again.

“He’s tired of Harry humiliating him,” Hermione said.

“I’m not trying to.”

“Do you really think Malfoy cares if it’s intentional or not?”

“Probably not,” Harry admitted, risking another glance at the Slytherin table. Blaise was making an attempt to soothe Draco’s ruffled feathers but it didn’t appear to be going over well.

“Maybe Malfoy’s just upset because he wanted Harry for himself.”

Ron’s casual suggestion left both Harry and Hermione gaping at him in disbelief.

“I don’t even know if Malfoy’s gay,” Hermione said.

“His father is.” Ron gestured to the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ by Hermione’s plate, while gracing Harry with his usual look of confusion whenever the topic came up. “They’re always reporting about him attending social events with different men.”

Harry grit his teeth, sick of the bloody society pages. Normally they avoided even mentioning them because Ron might support Harry’s choices, but he didn’t claim to understand them. Hermione was a little better about understanding, but she didn’t exactly approve. It was all best ignored as much as possible to keep their friendship intact. They’d been through too much together to stop supporting each other now.

It didn’t help that he understood some of their concerns and he didn’t even want to think about the men Lucius was seeing. Lucius had repeatedly assured him that he wasn’t having sex with any of them, but Harry hated it anyway. He also hated the way Lucius was being treated and the fact that he wasn’t allowed to do anything about it.

Many believed that Lucius hadn’t properly grieved Narcissa’s death and that he was showing even more disrespect by escorting men to various functions. Lucius had refused to comment beyond saying that varied sexual preferences had never kept him from loving his wife.

It was really no wonder that Draco was pissed off more often than not, and he’d made it perfectly clear that he blamed Harry for all of the bad publicity. There was no way that Draco was attracted to him, whether he was gay or not, which Harry honestly didn’t know.

He looked at Hermione helplessly, hoping that she could explain that Draco’s preferences were not necessarily the same as his father’s. She set down her fork and made Ron do the same.

“Ron, I want you to listen to me very carefully.”

Ron glanced at Harry nervously before nodding that she had his attention.

“Draco. Is. Not. His. Father.”

Ron scowled. “I know that.”

“I don’t think you do,” Hermione said. “Just because Lucius likes men doesn’t mean that Draco does.”

“But . . . yeah, all right,” Ron muttered. “But I still say he’s attracted to Harry.”

“But why?” Harry asked, genuinely bewildered. Everyone knew that he and Draco barely tolerated each other even at the best of times.

“He’s attracted to power, isn’t he?” Ron said, shrugging and going back to his breakfast.

Harry looked at Hermione, but she was as dumbfounded as him, both of them surprised that Ron, of all people, had to point out to them that attraction wasn’t just about sex. He grinned when she kissed Ron on the cheek and beamed him a proud smile. Bewildered but pleased, Ron blushed as he returned Harry’s grin.

~*~*~*~

“You look pleased with yourself,” Blaise murmured as Harry pressed against him in one of the many nooks in the dungeon corridors. “Is it because you’ve upset the Slytherin hierarchy?”

Harry nipped Blaise’s jaw in retaliation. “No,” he retorted. “I’m just feeling left over satisfaction from last night.”

“Ah.” Blaise smirked. “Then your good mood has nothing to do with starting your day by pissing off Draco.”

“That’s just a bonus.”

Harry spent the next five minutes happily snogging his boyfriend and forgot all about Draco until they slipped into their seats.

“Finally decided to come to class?” Draco sneered, turning to face them.

“Piss off, Malfoy,” Harry said. “What we do is none of your business.”

“It is when you’re sneaking into _my_ dorm room at night.”

Harry tilted his head curiously as he stared at Draco. He hadn’t really believed Ron’s theories, but now he wondered if there might actually be something to them. Not that he believed Draco was attracted to him personally, but he realized that Draco _was_ attracted to power. There was no question that Lucius was an influential man and Harry was with him. Perhaps Draco simply wanted someone like that for himself.

“Are you jealous of me?”

“Of course not,” Draco spat.

“I think you are,” Harry said slowly, his mind attempting to put the pieces together. “Not of me, so much, but my relationship with . . .” He didn’t finish his sentence, unwilling to mention Lucius by name with the other Slytherins listening in. Draco got the message, though, his cheeks flushing a bright pink.

Harry wasn’t surprised by the anger, but he was startled by the panic in Draco’s eyes. He hadn’t come up with an appropriate response before Snape swept into the room.

Many things had changed while war raged, but some things were actually comforting in their familiarity, no matter how irritating they might be. Harry would likely never tell anyone, but he was glad to see Snape teaching potions again. It was simply where the man belonged.

Of course, as class got underway, he was ready to change his mind. Snape wasn’t any happier than Draco that Harry was upsetting the balance in the school and Gryffindor’s point totals suffered for it. By the time they were halfway through the class, Harry was seething, unable to say anything to Snape without getting in more trouble so he chose to trade insults and accusations with Draco instead.

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Harry hissed to Draco’s back. “You’re jealous.”

“Shut up, Potter. You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I think I do.” He could always tell when he’d struck one of Draco’s nerves, and the tension in Draco’s body revealed that he’d hit one dead on. “I think you want what I’ve got, but you’re too ashamed to admit it.”

Draco whirled. “Shut. Up.”

Blaise touched Harry’s arm, watching them both warily. “You’re going to draw Snape’s attention if you don’t quit.”

Harry didn’t even spare him a glance, locked in a standoff with Draco and positive that he was right. “So, who is it?” he taunted. “Who makes you hard?”

Draco’s gaze unwittingly flicked towards Snape and Harry’s eyes followed before widening in surprise. He looked back at Draco. “You want –”

He’d pushed Draco a step too far and, still reeling from his discovery, was surprised when Draco pulled his wand in the middle of class.

~*~*~*~

“Potter. Zabini. Wake up.”

Harry groaned, a feeble attempt to prove he was still alive, if not entirely aware. He didn’t understand why everyone always had to be so _loud_ when someone was unconscious. It really wasn’t helpful in any way. An answering groan beside him gave him the extra motivation to open his eyes and attempt to discover what had happened.

“Blaise? You all right?”

“Yeah.” He didn’t sound any more coherent than Harry felt.

“Are either of you injured?” Snape’s voice boomed, making Harry’s head rattle. He turned his head and _screamed_ at the sight before him, scrambling backwards as fast as he could and dragging Blaise with him.

Snape was HUGE, his head looming towards them. Harry was irrationally certain he could crawl up Snape’s nose and get lost, and the creepy thought did _not_ encourage him to calm down. Both he and Blaise had managed to draw their wands, but Harry instinctively knew they didn’t have a chance against an enemy that size.

“What the bloody hell happened?” Blaise asked, with only a slight quiver revealing his fear.

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted, afraid to take his eyes off the hideous sight in front of him. The fact that Snape was abnormally large simply highlighted his fury and kept Harry on edge.

Snape repeated his question, leaning closer and practically knocking Harry and Blaise over with the breeze created by his surprisingly minty breath.

It was several minutes before Harry could calm down enough to understand that Draco had hit them with a hex that shrunk them until they were only a few inches tall. For their alleged safety, Snape had put them in the birdcage that hung in the corner of the classroom.

“I’ve always wondered why he kept this cage,” Harry said glumly, staring out at the room. Once Snape had determined that they weren’t hurt, he’d left them to their humiliation for the rest of the class.

“Let’s hope we don’t end up in a potion.”

Luckily they were fairly certain that wouldn’t happen, but it was still depressing to know that whatever creatures had inhabited the cage previously had probably been dissected and put in jars.

“I’ve often felt like I was in a zoo exhibit, but this is ridiculous.” The entire class kept staring instead of concentrating on their potions. The original stunned horror had turned to fascination and Harry hated them all for it. “I’m going to kill the smug bastard.”

“Which one?”

Frowning, Harry glanced at Blaise.

“Draco or Snape,” Blaise clarified. “Take whichever one you want and I’ll get the other.”

Harry grinned, feeling a little better since he wasn’t alone.

“What was that all about?” Blaise asked.

His grin falling away, Harry frowned as he looked through the bars of his prison and watched Draco making a poor attempt at completing his potion. He kept darting looks at Harry, alternately warning and pleading.

“He’s jealous.”

“He’s always been jealous of you.”

Harry shook his head. “Yeah, but not like this. We sorted through most of those issues last year.”

“Then why is he jealous now?”

“I think . . . I think he wants someone to take care of him like you and Lucius take care of me.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, I’m not sure. I just . . . Ron said Draco was attracted to me – which is ridiculous, of course – but he said something about Draco being attracted to power.”

He looked back to Blaise, his brow furrowed as he worked to express his suspicions. “Draco _is_ attracted to power, but I don’t think it’s in the same way that Ron was thinking. I don’t know why I never saw it before, but it seems so obvious now.”

“What’s obvious?”

“That Draco wants Snape.”

Blaise looked thoughtful rather than disbelieving and they spent the remainder of the class searching their memories for evidence to support Harry’s reasoning.

~*~*~*~

“You don’t know how to turn us back to normal?” Harry stared at Draco and Snape, unable to comprehend that he was going to remain five and half inches tall for the foreseeable future.

Draco wasn’t looking quite so smug. “I remembered the spell from a book I read a long time ago, which is at the Manor.” He’d obviously believed Snape would know the counter spell, but if Snape did, he wasn’t revealing it. His initial anger at the disruption to his class had turned to amusement.

“I believe I will have to send for Lucius.”

“What about McGonagall?” Harry demanded, not wanting to face Lucius looking like this. Especially since he wanted to talk with Draco as soon as possible. Alone. He tried to will away the headache that was forming, just at the thought of wanting to see Draco instead of Lucius. That was even more wrong than being only a few inches tall.

“Hmmm, indeed, we should check with her.”

Snape took obvious pleasure in carrying the cage through the corridors with his miniature students on display, and Harry wished he’d never asked. Especially when McGonagall wasn’t able to offer any help and left the matter in Snape’s hands, declaring that she was too busy to deal with more Potter and Malfoy rivalry. Another trip through the school and the cage was plonked onto the desk in Snape’s office.

Harry and Blaise glared at the rough handling, for all the good it did. Snape had already turned his attention to the fireplace and it wasn’t much consolation that Draco didn’t look happy that his father was being summoned. As Draco had anticipated, Lucius wasn’t nearly as amused.

“I’m disappointed, Draco.” As if Draco couldn’t have guessed that from the look his father was bestowing upon him.

Disappointed or not, Harry thought Lucius looked incredibly gorgeous and he didn’t care so much about Draco anymore. He wanted to be wrapped in Lucius’ arms and told that everything would be all right. Let Lucius deal with the battles for a while.

“Why are they in a cage?” Lucius demanded.

Severus answered smoothly. “It is for their protection.”

“Bloody git,” Harry muttered, gratefully leaning against Blaise when the other boy stepped up behind him. “He just enjoys seeing us locked up.”

Blaise rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around his waist. “Lucius will sort everything out.”

“Is it stupid that I didn’t want him to see me like this?”

“Why does it matter?”

“I feel so helpless.” He could sense Blaise’s confusion and tried to explain. “I hand over control to Lucius, but I’m not actually helpless. It’s my choice to allow him to make decisions for me.” He gestured to himself with choppy arm movements. “ _This_ is not my choice.”

“I think I understand.”

Harry sighed, hoping that was true because he didn’t know how to explain it any better. It would help if he wasn’t feeling so humiliated by the situation, which was what Draco and Snape wanted, of course, and that made it even worse.

Lucius was talking with Snape, and Harry watched them nervously, wondering if Lucius was angry that he was being forced to rescue him and Blaise. It was Draco’s fault he was in this predicament, but then, he _had_ been taunting Draco in the first place. He had no doubt that Lucius would accept nothing less than the full truth.

Becoming tenser by the second, Harry listened as Lucius extracted much of that truth from Draco. Lucius was to be frustrated, though, when Draco refused to reveal exactly what they’d been arguing over that caused him to go to the extreme of hexing Harry and Blaise in the middle of the classroom.

Harry silently begged Lucius not to ask him, knowing that it would likely put a permanent rift between him and Draco. And, much as he enjoyed arguing with Draco, he didn’t really want to be enemies with him, especially since he was Lucius’ son.

Making a sudden decision, he pulled away from Blaise and waved to get the others’ attention. “I started all this, so if you could just turn Blaise and I back to normal, then you can punish me as you see fit.”

If he wasn’t feeling so ill he would’ve been amused by the matching raised eyebrows his request garnered.

“You started this?” Lucius asked, clearly not believing it.

“Yes, sir. I was angry and frustrated and I took it out on Draco.”

“What did you do to him?”

“I was . . . disrespectful of something that I can see now is very important to him. I will apologize.”

Falling to his knees, despite his size, Harry hoped that Lucius would accept his answers.

“Something is amiss,” Snape said. “Potter is a self-sacrificing Gryffindor, but I do not believe he would sacrifice himself to protect Draco. Perhaps he is protecting Zabini?”

“Blaise didn’t do anything,” Harry protested. “He just got caught in the crossfire.”

“Harry, I want the full truth,” Lucius said. “Now.”

Draco made a noise of protest but was swiftly quailed by a glare from his father.

Harry didn’t dare look at anyone as he reluctantly answered. “I think Draco’s jealous because he wants a relationship like I’ve got with you and I was trying to force him to admit it.” He swallowed hard. “I’d just figured out that he fancies –”

“Potter,” Draco hissed. “Shut. Up.”

“– fancies _someone_ , and when I started to say the name out loud, that’s when he hexed me. I think Blaise just got hit by accident.”

Some of Lucius’ confusion bled into his voice when he spoke to Draco. “Did you believe I would disapprove?”

Draco snorted in bitter amusement. “What right would you have to disapprove when you’ve been fucking Potter, Blaise and half the bloody population? At least I only want one man.”

“Man?” Lucius questioned smoothly, ignoring the insults.

Draco blanched, darting a look at Snape and realising his mistake almost immediately. Twice in one day he had given himself away.

“You are interested in Severus?”

“Of course not,” Draco tried to bluff. “He’s my professor.”

“Mmmm, I do believe Severus gave me the same excuse when I asked if he was interested in you.”

Forgetting himself, Harry looked up in surprise.

“I did no such thing,” Snape said, trying to sound haughty, but Harry thought it sounded more like his uncle’s blustering. 

“Then perhaps you’ve changed your mind about approaching Draco before he’s finished school.”

“You were going to approach me?” Draco asked.

“No, you are a student!”

“So? I’m old enough.”

The two continued to argue and Harry found it all rather fascinating, especially since it was accompanied by high spots of colour on Snape’s cheekbones and he was fairly certain he saw panic in Snape’s eyes. Draco had done a complete turnaround, forgetting that he’d been trying to hide his interest in Snape.

“I trust you two will be able to sort out your differences?” Lucius drawled. “I shall escort Harry and Blaise to the Manor and search for the counter spell. It might take a couple of days.”

“You will not leave me to deal with your son,” Snape growled.

“Not only am I leaving him with you, I expect you to punish him for his inappropriate behaviour.”

Lucius crossed the room and tilted Draco’s chin up. “You will learn to remember your place, Draco. Whatever Severus decides, you will accept it and you will desist with this foolish behaviour. If you wish to be treated as an adult, you must stop acting like a child.”

“Yes, Father,” Draco said meekly. 

Before Harry was quite aware of what was happening, he’d been whisked away and deposited on Lucius’ desktop in the study at Malfoy Manor. He clutched at the bars of the cage, dizzy from the trip through the Floo, and not moving even after Lucius unlocked and opened the door.

“What just happened?”

“Draco has learned that his insulting behaviour will no longer be tolerated.”

“Do you think . . . will he and Snape . . .”

“I suspect that it will take some time – most likely until Draco finishes school – but they will eventually work things out to their satisfaction. Now that he is aware of Draco’s interest, Severus will see to it.”

“Oh.” Everything had happened so quickly and Harry was having trouble grasping that everything could be resolved that easily.

“Come out here, both of you. I do not enjoy seeing you caged like rats.”

Harry startled as Blaise clasped his hand. He’d almost forgotten Blaise was there since he’d been so quiet, but he allowed himself to be tugged out of the cage. The world promptly felt so much _larger_ and he looked around in wonder, not exactly scared, but not comfortable either. As humiliating as the cage was, it had been a barrier that sheltered him from the rest of the world.

“Are you ready to be returned to normal?” Lucius asked.

“You know the counter spell?”

“Of course. I simply thought I would take advantage of the opportunity to keep the two of you to myself for a couple days.”


	4. Chapter 4

Slipping out of the large bed, Lucius dressed quietly and retreated to the large armchair on the other side of the master suite. He needed some time to think and decide what to do. Harry was such a complex creature and he wondered what had ever possessed him to get involved with a Gryffindor. The moral dilemmas were a frustration to overcome and it was maddening that they did not disappear, no matter how many times he attempted to reassure Harry.

Blaise was a sheer delight and wholly uncomplicated in comparison. It was probably to be expected since Blaise was a Slytherin, which was familiar and comfortable. Then again, Draco was Slytherin as well and Lucius was severely disappointed with him. It was Draco who constantly aggravated Harry’s insecurities and made everything that much more difficult.

A rustling of the sheets revealed that Blaise was awake and Lucius simply watched as the lithe young man crossed the room to kneel on the floor in front of him, appearing to be perfectly comfortable with the position and his nudity.

“You should still be asleep.” The upheaval of the spells had left both Harry and Blaise tired once they’d been returned to normal and Lucius had sent them straight to bed, though Harry had dragged Lucius with them.

“I’m fine, but I’m not sure about Harry.”

“I am beginning to rue the day I persuaded him to return to Hogwarts,” Lucius admitted. “He is an amazingly powerful, confident young man, but I believe he is convinced that he could be abandoned at any moment.”

Blaise licked his lips nervously. “I know you were trying to take care of Harry’s needs by allowing him to see me, but I don’t think he sees it that way.”

“He believes I have abandoned him, particularly since I have allegedly been seeing others.”

“Yes,” Blaise agreed warily, no doubt expecting to be punished. Just as Harry was expecting to be punished for fighting with Draco. Lucius sighed, uncertain how to proceed.

“I will never harm you for speaking your mind, particularly when it is the truth.”

Lucius allowed himself a small, wry smile as Blaise visibly relaxed. If only it were so simple to reassure Harry and Draco. Perhaps it had nothing to do with being Gryffindor or Slytherin. Harry and Draco were both highly passionate beings that needed someone to ground them, to help them retain control. It was a weakness as well as a strength.

“Do you believe that Harry and Draco have more emotional power than either of us?” he asked thoughtfully.

Blaise smirked up at him, apparently not surprised by the odd question. “Yes, and they wield it unmercifully. They’re manipulative little bastards.”

Lucius chuckled, surprised and pleased by Blaise’s awareness and understanding. “You are aware that Harry controls us, not the other way around.”

“I am,” Blaise admitted, “but Harry’s not. Draco always knows how to play off people’s emotions and he uses it to his advantage. Harry doesn’t have a clue, but he just has to look at me with those big green eyes and I’m ready to do anything for him.”

“Hmmm, he does use them to great effect.” Lucius grasped Blaise’s chin with his fingertips, studying his features. “You are not without your own charms.”

“Maybe, but I’d like to think that I’m more level-headed.”

“Which would be why you have readily accepted this situation.”

“Yes,” Blaise agreed, his pulse beating faster under Lucius’ touch. “I receive many benefits.”

“Including Harry’s love.”

Blaise blinked, surprised by the bald statement but not denying it. Of course, he didn’t agree, either.

“Love is often described as a weakness, and perhaps it is, but I suspect that our Gryffindor will expect us to become more familiar with the sentiment.”

“Sir?” Blaise spoke warily.

“Do you love him?”

Blaise stared at him for long seconds before finally whispering, “Yes.”

“I do as well,” Lucius admitted. “As we have already agreed, Harry wields emotional power over us. There was a time when I would have been angered by such weakness, but I find myself . . . warmed by his presence in my life.”

He smiled sardonically. “He has turned me into an emotional fool, speaking ridiculous sentiments.”

“Harry balances you.”

“Yes, and I believe we balance him. We will simply have to work harder to convince him of that fact.”

~*~*~*~

Blaise waited – and was not surprised when he saw Harry turn beseeching green eyes on Lucius.

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow?”

“It will not take me long,” Lucius said, the edge of authority clear and informing Harry not to push.

The bowed head indicated Harry got the message, but it also meant that Harry missed the regret on Lucius’ features. They had so little time together and Lucius didn’t want to go to the Ministry any more than Harry wanted him to. Lucius directed an intense look at Blaise that threatened, “Take care of Harry while I’m gone or expect to suffer dire consequences.”

Blaise nodded, not enjoying Harry’s disappointment either. The heated kiss Lucius gave Harry was a promise that Harry accepted eagerly and it was Blaise who was left feeling shocked when Lucius dropped a kiss on _his_ mouth before sweeping out of the room to respond to the Ministry owl’s letter.

Harry’s laughter drew Blaise’s attention, unexpected but far better than the sullen brooding that Harry had mastered.

“Are you laughing at me?”

“Yes,” Harry said, grinning impishly. “Lucius likes you.”

“I’m glad,” Blaise said, which was true but just as surprising as Harry’s laughter. Perhaps Lucius was growing a bit fond of him – Lucius wouldn’t accept just anyone for Harry, after all – but he honestly hadn’t expected anything from Lucius. Not for himself.

“So am I,” Harry said, sliding across the rug to eliminate what little distance had been between them. Blaise was almost positive Harry didn’t even realize he was doing it, but it was obvious that Harry needed the reassurance of close contact.

Harry was full of contradictions that fascinated Blaise. At school he was confident, if a bit hot-tempered, and never backed down from a fight. Vulnerable was not a trait Blaise had ever been tempted to assign to Harry, but around Lucius, and more frequently around himself, Harry revealed a side of himself that was compliant in nature. He relaxed and stopped waging battles against anyone and everyone.

It made Blaise wonder what Harry would’ve been like if he’d not been the Boy Who Lived. If he hadn’t been the Wizarding world’s icon and hope for salvation. Even after the Dark Lord’s death he was dealt too many responsibilities.

“How did you get together with Lucius?”

A light shoulder shrug indicated Harry had heard him, but it was a long time before he responded.

“You want to know why I submit to him.”

“That’s not really what I was asking, but I wouldn’t mind if you answered that as well.” He wasn’t surprised by the frown he received, and tried to explain.

“I can’t say that I understand all your reasons, but I respect your need to submit. What I don’t understand is how you came to actually trust _Lucius_ to submit to.”

“I don’t know if I can explain,” Harry said. “It wasn’t rational to trust him, and I knew that, but . . . I was reaching my limits and he stepped in. You remember how bad it was last year.”

Blaise did remember, especially what Harry had been like when they’d been living at Grimmauld Place. The tension had been horrible and for Harry it had reached unbearable levels. Maybe it would’ve been tolerable if he’d only been dealing with his mission to kill the Dark Lord, but he’d also been facing disapproval from most everyone he encountered.

The members of the Order alternately expected him to lead the war effort or, alternatively, were expecting him to report his every move as if he were a recalcitrant child. As much as Harry loved the Weasleys, he’d found it too difficult to live with them, especially with Mrs. Weasley attempting to restrict his movement and constantly fussing over him.

Retreating to Grimmauld Place had proved to be the better option, despite being full of Slytherins hiding from the war. There were different aggravations but Harry had also been able to release his tension to some extent. He wasn’t buried under the weight of guilt when he got into fights with Draco or Snape and didn’t suffer from the pressure of being everyone’s precious hero.

It might’ve been easier for him at Grimmauld Place, but that was only relative in comparison to how much worse it was for him everywhere else. Remaining in the shadows, Blaise had been able to see the pressure building, but had no idea how to defuse it. He had simply observed, becoming more entranced with the enigma that was Harry Potter.

Harry had been beautiful in his fury, green eyes flashing and power surging from him in waves that would crash over anyone who dared to be in his path. Random bursts of magic had become fairly common, if always rather intense. Blaise had watched and waited, sure that Harry would crack under the strain.

Inexplicably, the situation began to change. Harry didn’t relax overnight, but he calmed to manageable levels. Where he had been able to sustain a violent snit for days at a time, particularly after a row with Snape or Draco, he began to come back the next morning much more in control. More importantly, perhaps, he began to fit into his leadership roles with more confidence.

After a month of observing this powerful and confident attractive wizard, Blaise had been considering approaching him. He hadn’t got up the nerve before catching Harry coming out of Lucius’ room, and some of the mysteries surrounding Harry had been solved.

He retreated deeper into the shadows and kept his mouth shut about what he’d seen. Countless hours had been wasted trying to determine how the two had got together and he still had no answer, even after observing them together.

He broke out of his reveries when Harry began speaking again.

“After all the Veritaserum and Pensieve memories, I mostly trusted them as far as the war was concerned. I had to, even if I didn’t like them.”

Blaise nodded his understanding. Before he’d ever been allowed to step foot into Grimmauld Place he’d been drilled for information while under the influence of truth serum and he’d had to submit to Legilimency. It had not been pleasant, but far better than suffering the Dark Lord’s initiation rituals.

“Lucius isn’t like Snape, and Draco isn’t like Lucius, though it took me awhile to realize that. He’s more composed, rational. Without recognizing that I was doing it, I began looking to him to be the level-headed one in meetings. He would either back my ideas or calmly suggest something different, instead of automatically shooting down everything I said just to spite me.”

Most of the strategy sessions had been conducted between Harry, Snape and the two Malfoys while Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and the others had been banned from the room. Blaise had witnessed very little of what Harry was describing, but he had felt the magical repercussions when Harry’s anger shook the house.

“Remember the night I, er, exploded all the glass?”

“How could I forget?” Blaise asked dryly. “That was the night you ensured permanent loyalty from Crabbe and Goyle.”

“They were terrified of me.”

“No, they were in awe of your power,” Blaise corrected. “They’re not incredibly intelligent, but even they recognized that you never attacked unless attacked first. You treated them fairly and earned their loyalty.”

“You weren’t scared of me?”

Harry’s genuine surprise was baffling. Hadn’t anyone ever explained this to him? Then again, all of them generally avoided talking about the war.

“I was smart enough to stay out of your way when you were angry, but I wasn’t scared of you. I was reassured that I’d chosen the right side.”

“Oh.” Harry turned that over in his mind. “I was scared,” he admitted. “I felt so out of control and everyone expected so much from me.”

He returned to the night the glass had exploded.

“I got into a fight with Snape about . . . well, about some dark artefacts. One of them was a glass wand and he insisted that I couldn’t destroy it by myself. I disagreed.”

From the sheepish expression on Harry’s face, Blaise could guess what had happened.

“I was furious because I was sure I could do it without anyone getting hurt, but Snape refused to let me take the risk. I proved him wrong.”

“By destroying every piece of glass in the house.”

“Yeah, including the artefact.”

Harry stretched out on the rug, looking entirely delectable, but Blaise remained quiet as Harry gazed contemplatively at the ceiling, seeing past events.

“I expected Snape and Draco to be furious, but they just stood there, absolutely gobsmacked by what I’d done. It was Lucius that was angry.”

“Why?” Blaise asked, prompting Harry to continue when he got lost in his thoughts.

“He was furious with Snape and Draco, but I didn’t understand why at first, because I knew I’d done something incredibly dangerous. I hadn’t meant to lose control of my magic like that. I’d intended to take the artefact away from everyone before destroying it. Truthfully, I was just as stunned as Snape and Draco.”

Harry’s hair was tickling Blaise’s leg and he toyed with the silken strands, unable to resist touching but not wanting to interrupt.

“Lucius shouted at them for being stupid enough to back me into a corner. He said a lot of other stuff too, but I wasn’t really grasping any of it. Using that much magic had left me feeling weak and I didn’t argue when he dragged me out of there. He took me to his room and I didn’t even notice. I was shaky and terrified and I suppose I was in shock.”

Reaching behind his head, Harry absently stroked Blaise’s hip, the first bare skin he encountered.

“Do you know what Lucius did?”

“What?” Blaise asked softly.

“Held me. That was it. He didn’t yell at me or dump potions down my throat or tell me how stupid I’d been. He sat down and pulled me close, just holding me tight.”

Harry hesitated, pensive.

“It felt odd. I didn’t know why he was holding me but at the same time I didn’t want him to let go. I was sure I’d shatter into a million pieces just like all that glass if he stopped holding me together. He was so _solid_ , not demanding anything from me. It was probably the most novel experience of my life and I . . . I suppose you could say I became addicted to it.”

Blaise tried to imagine Lucius offering a hug, before realizing it was probably more of a restraint than a tender gesture. They hadn’t been close enough for hugs, but Lucius had seen Harry’s need to be grounded.

“I was humiliated the next day, horrified that I’d been so bloody weak, but Lucius never said anything. It took time, of course, before I really trusted him, but he didn’t put any pressure on me. I fought it for a while, but it was only with Lucius that I came to feel like I could give up being everybody’s bloody saviour for a little while.”

Harry glanced at Blaise before darting his gaze back to the ceiling. “I feel that way around you, too. Safe, protected, desired, free.”

“Free?”

“Free from making life-altering decisions; decisions that will impact our entire world. Free from always being brave and strong. I don’t want to be everyone’s leader, but I can’t just turn my back, either. Lucius taught me that I can be the icon out there – public image and all that – but here, with him, I can let him take charge. It’s . . . nice.”

 _Nice_. Blaise suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the oversimplification. For all that Harry led a complicated life, though, he was satisfied with the simple pleasures. He protested extravagant gifts and was delighted by the little things.

“D’you think Lucius will be back soon?”

Apparently Harry was done being distracted. “Probably. I can’t imagine he wanted to leave at all when he’s actually got you here for a couple days.”

Rolling over onto his stomach, Harry propped his chin on his folded hands. “I don’t want to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow.”

Definitely time for a diversion. Taking advantage of Harry’s position, Blaise straddled his hips and began massaging his shoulders.

“You’ll be back for the holidays soon enough.”

Harry twisted his head around, his body shifting under Blaise quite pleasantly. “You’ll be coming with me, won’t you?”

“Of course. Though I’m guessing that we have to actually meet Lucius at Grimmauld Place for appearance’s sake.”

“Yeah.” Harry lay back down. “It’s nicer here, but I reckon it doesn’t really matter where we go.”

“Since we’ll be spending most of the time in bed anyway,” Blaise agreed with a smirk. He was rewarded with a throaty moan as he hit a particularly tender spot on Harry’s shoulder blade. He’d worked his way halfway down Harry’s back before Harry spoke again.

“Do you fancy Lucius?”

Pausing, Blaise wondered where the hell that question had come from. He resumed kneading the kinks out of Harry’s back as he thought about how to answer.

“You know I’m attracted to him.”

“Yeah, but what do you get out of this? Why are you willing to . . .”

“Share you? For the same reasons as Lucius, I would guess.”

Harry made a noise of impatience. “I don’t know why _he’s_ willing to share, either. I get jealous just because he’s gone out to dinner with another man, and yet he doesn’t seem to care if I lo . . . go out with you.”

Blaise was careful this time not to stop his ministrations and give away the fact that he’d caught what Harry had been about to say.

_Because you’re special, Harry Potter, and we’d do anything to keep you. Even share you with another._

He wasn’t sure that Harry was ready to hear that, especially since he equated special with different and abnormal.

“Because life’s too short not to enjoy it, and I enjoy being with you and Lucius.”

~*~*~*~

Lucius hadn’t intended to watch them from the shadows a second time, but the opportunity to observe them was irresistible. He could appreciate their beauty and sensuality while admiring Blaise’s skill in handling Harry.

 _For the same reasons as Lucius._ Indeed. The two of them were behaving like fools over the same exasperating Gryffindor. He suspected Salazar was rolling over in his grave, but he couldn’t find the energy to care.

He focused on Blaise’s hands smoothing firmly over Harry’s back, the touch erotic and yet somehow managing to convey a depth of feeling behind the motion.

It was ironic that Harry was the one feeling jealous since the men Lucius escorted meant nothing to him, simply a means to an end. He wondered at the fact that he wasn’t jealous of the relationship Harry shared with Blaise because that obviously meant a great deal to both young men.

There was a time when he would’ve said that he was not an emotional man. He was cunning and analytical, playing society’s games in a manner that would benefit him.

Sharing Harry with Blaise was to his benefit because it kept Harry happy. The bewildering aspect was not the fact that he wasn’t jealous – jealousy was for those who were insecure – but the fact that making Harry happy made _him_ happy. The Gryffindor was infectious.

And delicious.

His eyes followed the tongue that was tracing the length of Harry’s spine, eliciting soft sighs from parted lips.

He stepped fully into the room, summoning the long whip from the wardrobe. “On the bed. Now.”

Blaise hesitated momentarily, eyes widening at the sight of the whip, but he followed Harry to the bed. Lucius delighted in Harry’s enthusiasm and was impressed with Blaise’s flexibility, his willingness to go along for the ride, neither protesting nor making his own demands.

With a single gesture from Lucius, Harry was stretched out on his back with his hands gripping the slats of the headboard.

~*~*~*~

Blaise had grown up knowing Lucius and it was no surprise to see him with a whip – it suited the man’s image well – but he was continuously amazed at the tenderness he revealed to Harry and, subsequently, to himself.

The whip was wound around Harry’s wrists and secured to the headboard, but Blaise noticed that Lucius was careful to ensure it wasn’t too tight, pressing light kisses from hands to shoulders and making Harry tremble.

Lucius’ voice was seductively low as he tugged gently at Harry’s bindings. “You haven’t informed Blaise about this, have you?”

Harry licked his lips nervously as he shook his head.

“And why is that?”

“I don’t,” Harry gasped as Lucius licked a trail from shoulder to ear, “I don’t need this from him.”

Embarrassment, apology and desire warred on Harry’s features as he looked at Blaise and Blaise smiled in an effort to reassure Harry that he wasn’t offended.

“What do you need from him?”

Confusion was added to the mix as Harry’s lashes fluttered in reaction to whatever Lucius was doing to his ear.

“I need . . . acceptance. You give me peace; he gives me a normal life.” Panic began to take over the other emotions. “I need both of you. You can’t . . . I don’t want . . .”

“Shhhh, I will not force you to give up your young lover.” Lucius pressed more soothing kisses along Harry’s jaw. “Neither of us is going anywhere and we only need you to accept us.”

“But I do!” Harry tugged at his restraints futilely. “I want you. Need you. Lo –”

“Do you love us, Harry?”

Blaise held his breath as Harry’s eyes darted wildly back and forth.

“I . . . I . . .” Harry inhaled deeply and whispered, “Yes.”

“Then you must accept us, accept this arrangement – no matter how unconventional – and we are yours.”

His heart beating fast, Blaise was astonished at the twist in the conversation. He didn’t understand why Lucius was pushing Harry into these admissions, but he couldn’t deny that he was pleased. More than pleased. Content. Thrilled. Overwhelmed.

“But I –”

“You don’t.” Lucius didn’t allow Harry to finish. “You have been allowing others to influence your thoughts.” He paused significantly. “Including Draco.”

“He’s your _son_.”

“Yes, but it does not give him the right to interfere with my personal relationships.” Lucius’ fingertips smoothed over Harry’s features, tracing jaw line, cheek bones and eyebrows. 

“Do not fight this, Harry.”

Harry moved into Lucius’ touch, his eyes turning a liquid green that was breathtaking. When they focused on Blaise, he couldn’t stop himself from trailing a finger down the side of Harry’s face.

“I agree with Lucius.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered at the touch. “I accept,” he whispered.

The tension that had built up instantly changed with those two words. It was no less intense, but the atmosphere was sexually charged as Lucius crushed Harry’s mouth with his own.

Enthralled by them, Blaise pressed himself against Harry’s side, shuddering at the skin-on-skin contact and the brush of Lucius’ hair on his face as he kissed Harry’s arm, the muscles bunching under his lips. Lucius’ arm snaked around his waist and he was pulled impossibly closer, the heat from Harry’s body melting them together into one being.

The stray thought crossed Blaise’s mind that they should try experimenting with hot wax at some point in the future. He imagined Harry’s back arching, pulling against restraints as hot wax was dripped onto his chest in intriguing patterns.

He loved Harry’s body and he inhaled deeply as he buried his nose in Harry’s armpit, the closest available skin. It was unexpectedly arousing, the strong scent of _male_ , eclipsed only partially by the smell of soap from their earlier shower. Even more unexpected was the guttural moan spilling from Harry’s throat. When he looked up to see what was happening, he discovered both Harry and Lucius watching him with lust-filled eyes.

“It would appear that Harry enjoys that,” Lucius said.

Blaise tested his discovery by swiping his tongue over the sensitive, normally ticklish area and Harry squirmed, mildly discomfited but too turned on to deny that he liked it. “It feels good. I don’t know why.”

“It is one of the body’s erogenous zones and you should not be ashamed of your body’s reactions. Accept it and relax.”

The lesson over, Lucius returned his attention to Harry’s mouth while Blaise took advantage of Harry’s arms bound behind his head. They switched and Blaise swallowed the moans Lucius drew out of Harry. By unspoken agreement, they proceeded to make Harry forget about everything but them.

Blaise shifted on the bed so that he could throw his top leg over the leg closest to him, pulling Harry’s leg back and spreading him as Lucius did the same on the opposite side. His breath quickened as Harry spread eagerly for them.

With lips, tongues, and hands, they worked Harry into a frenzy of pure need, though Blaise wasn’t particularly feeling in control himself. Lucius kissed him deeply and he was caught between sucking Lucius’ tongue into his mouth and Harry’s whispered, reverent curses about how hot they looked together.

“Please,” Harry whimpered. “I want. I need.”

“Prepare him thoroughly,” Lucius ordered, pressing a jar of lubricant into Blaise’s hand. “He is going to learn what it means to accept us both.”

Blaise gasped in understanding and it was enough to bring Harry temporarily out of his daze.

“What do you mean?”

“It means, dear Harry, that your body is going to learn how to accept us both at the same time by taking both of our cocks at once.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. “Up my arse? Can we _do_ that?”

Lucius’ smile was feral and sent pleasant signals to Blaise’s cock. “We can and we will and you will no longer doubt that you are ours.”

Blaise easily saw where Lucius was going with this. With any luck it would be a powerful physical statement that it was possible for three people to successfully join together, carrying over into the emotional aspects. But still, he was inclined to believe that this was asking a terrible lot from Harry.

It certainly made him think twice about everything. As one of the “tops” of the relationship, his task was relatively easy. There might be a few twinges of discomfort now and then, but overall it was pleasurable and he could only benefit from being involved.

For Harry, it required a great deal of stretching and accommodating to make it work. Getting caught up in a threesome meant preparation and adjustments were vital to keeping things as painless as possible – especially mental preparation. The level of necessary trust far exceeded any commitment Blaise had to make.

“Bloody hell,” he murmured to himself. It was no wonder the situation was so much more difficult for Harry to accept. He had far more to lose.

“Blaise?”

Blinking back into his surroundings, he cast a swift glance at Lucius, noting the questioning gaze, before focusing on Harry. “I’ve realized just how extraordinary you are,” he said honestly, drawing a frown from Harry and that glint of approval from Lucius that he was coming to appreciate more and more the longer he was with Harry.

He attempted to swallow his anxiety, about to do something he’d never thought he’d do. Ironically, Harry probably wouldn’t even understand the significance, but Lucius would.

“I solemnly promise on the Zabini name and my magic, never to abuse your trust in me.”

Lucius stiffened in surprise, catching Harry’s attention.

“What –”

Not losing the frown, Harry looked between them and didn’t appear to know what to ask. Blaise raised his chin proudly under Lucius’ scrutiny.

“A Slytherin rarely makes promises and will never swear a promise on their magic,” Lucius murmured to Harry. “They are taught from the time they learn to speak their first word to promise nothing, as it is one of the rules of self-preservation.”

“But you made me the same promise,” Harry said in confusion.

Blaise smirked, pleased that he was not the only Slytherin to break the rules. Lucius directed an irritated glare at him for being caught out, but it was gone by the time he turned back to Harry.

“I know you do not understand, but I assure you that neither of us has made idle promises. Blaise has given you a rare gift.”

“Does that mean you gave me a gift as well?”

Lucius nodded once.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize,” Harry said, still looking like he didn’t quite understand the significance. Maybe he never would, but Blaise felt closer to Lucius than he had before.

“You are a Gryffindor,” Lucius drawled, lightening the mood. “It is to be expected.”

“Oi!” Harry protested the teasing, even as he grinned. The grin shifted into an endearing smile. “I want both of you. Can we do that? Now?”

With an answering quirk of his lips, Blaise realized that not one of their erections had flagged during the interruption. Whatever it meant emotionally, they were all aroused by what they were about to do.

He watched Lucius devouring Harry’s mouth, catching the flash of tongue and teeth before a tilt of Lucius’ head spilled a curtain of white-blond hair to obscure the enticing vision. The hair was a distraction in itself because he knew how it felt trailing over sweat-slick skin, tickling and arousing.

Settling between Harry’s thighs, Blaise followed orders and prepared Harry as thoroughly as possible. The lube was thicker and creamier than what they normally used and, with a whiff of it under his nose, he decided that it smelled like . . . coconut? It wasn’t really that bad, he decided, and it was a far cry better than the lube that smelled like the potions lab.

The stretching and lubricating, combined with Lucius’ ministrations, worked Harry back to a state of frenzied need. One of Harry’s ankles rested on Blaise’s shoulder and he ran his hand up and down the outside of Harry’s leg in an attempt to calm him. Or calm himself. His nerve endings were singing with anticipation as he listened to Harry’s litany of gasps, groans, and curses.

“Lucius, please.”

Blaise shivered, wondering if Harry would slip into speaking Parseltongue next. The way the S’s were being drawn out added something primal to the atmosphere that wouldn’t have been the same if hissed by anyone else.

It certainly had an effect on Lucius, who shuddered in reaction and rewarded Harry by sucking his cock into his mouth. Blaise had already been through a fair amount with them, but somehow, seeing Lucius Malfoy sucking Harry Potter’s cock was the most astonishing, arousing act he’d ever witnessed.

There was nothing dignified about the pureblood aristocrat with his cheeks hollowed as he manipulated Harry’s prick. Nothing regal in his manner as he buried his nose in crisp, black curls. The throaty growl didn’t remotely resemble his usual superior drawl.

Blaise was only watching and he was afraid he might come. He’d always been attracted to Lucius’ distinguished air and it had never occurred to him that Lucius would be just as sexy, if not more so, when he was overcome with lust. This was pure, unadulterated hunger, not the sensual seduction he normally associated with Lucius.

Harry’s entire body was tightening as he bucked up into Lucius’ mouth before attempting to push back on Blaise’s fingers buried in his arse. Blaise could feel the muscles working in the slick tunnel and didn’t dare try adding a fourth finger. That could wait until Harry was nicely relaxed, which would not be long.

Over Lucius’ back, Harry’s eyes met his but Blaise didn’t know how much Harry was actually seeing through the sexual haze permeating the air.

“Blaise.” Harry was whinging as he pulled futilely on his bonds. “Touch. Fuck.”

It was difficult to ignore the barely coherent pleas. It was also difficult to ignore his aching prick, wanting nothing more than to give Harry what he was begging for. That would happen soon, but now he had the pleasure of watching Harry’s face twist in ecstasy as he came.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he whispered, entranced as Harry rode out the waves of his orgasm.

“He is,” Lucius agreed, “as are you.”

Blaise latched on eagerly when Lucius shared the taste of Harry with him, his tongue sucked into Lucius’ mouth. The kiss seemed to go on forever and he wasn’t getting enough oxygen in through his nose but he didn’t care because it was so good and Lucius’ breathing was just as harsh and he could hear Harry mewling soft whimpers. 

When Lucius backed away, he was left panting and dizzily aware that his fingers were still in Harry’s arse. Lucius brought his attention to that fact when he added his own fingers, covered in creamy lube, and slipping first his index finger and then his middle finger in with Blaise’s while watching Harry carefully for his reactions.

It was easier now that Harry was so completely relaxed, but it was still a stretch that caused him to wince a few times. The pain was countered by nudges against Harry’s prostate and it wasn’t much longer before Lucius declared Harry was ready.

Lucius had calmed some from earlier, but his impatience was showing as he ordered Blaise onto his back and released Harry from his bindings. Harry instantly threw his arms around Lucius’ neck, though they had to have been sore, and drew Lucius into a deep kiss.

And then Lucius gave Harry permission to subject Blaise to the same treatment.

“Bloody buggering Merlin,” Blaise groaned as he fought to remain in control of his body.

Harry was hot and sweaty and already hard again as he covered Blaise’s body with his own. Pulling Harry against him and kissing him hungrily, he had the panicked realization that sex had never been this intense. He wanted it. He wanted it desperately. But he didn’t know if he could survive.

His chest was tight and his arms were trembling. Again he was starved for oxygen but damned if he wanted to let Harry go. Blood was racing through his body and engorging his cock until it was harder than it had ever been in the past. A sharp tug on his balls left him gasping, frustrated and relieved.

Lucius must have done something to get Harry’s attention as well, because Harry sat up, looking delightfully dazed.

“You must learn control,” Lucius said.

Blaise nodded, knowing that Lucius was serious despite the huskiness in his normally smooth voice. It was a reminder that Lucius was the one in charge, and truthfully, Blaise was grateful.

He was especially thankful Lucius had taken the edge off for him when Harry sank down on his cock and it was so bloody good. He was hypersensitive just thinking about what was coming next, but he needed to focus on Harry.

Chest to chest, Blaise rubbed Harry’s upper arms in hope that it would help Harry relax as Lucius stretched him to accommodate both cocks. Harry’s hands somehow found their way to Blaise’s hair and gripped tight handfuls, a sharper tug an indicator of his pain when Lucius pushed inside.

Not that Blaise needed that indicator. His eyes rolled from the overload of sensation from scalp to cock. He could feel Lucius sliding against his prick, the tight, tight pressure incomparable to anything he’d ever felt before. The sound of Harry taking in harsh breaths next to his ear kept him partially grounded.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah.” Harry gasped as Lucius pressed in another inch. “Intense.”

Intense didn’t begin to cover it, but Blaise couldn’t think of a better word to describe how he was feeling. He could barely think at all, despite trying to force his brain to remember boring Arithmancy equations and lists of potions ingredients and, when that didn’t work, he tried conjuring images instead. Hagrid fucking Snape. Snape fucking McGonagall.

Thinking about fucking did not help when his brain refused to cooperate. His mind insisted on being fully stimulated by images of Harry and Lucius. All he had to do was open his eyes and they were there, in full colour naked glory, weighing him down so he had no hope of going anywhere. And it was bloody brilliant.

Lucius captured his gaze over Harry’s shoulder. “I feel you.”

It was such a simple little statement, but it had Blaise moaning in understanding. I feel you. I touch you. I accept you.

And together, we touch him.

With Harry cushioned between them, they claimed him.

Blaise tried to match Lucius’ shallow thrusts before giving up and simply rocking his hips as much as his position would allow. With every movement sending out waves of sensation that set his entire body trembling with the need for completion, it didn’t matter that they didn’t have a perfect rhythm.

He managed to latch onto one of Lucius’ forearms, braced on either side of him, using his other hand to pull Harry’s head away from his throat so he could kiss him. Wet, sloppy, brilliant kisses were interspersed with Harry’s moans and gasps as they shared the air they were breathing.

Unable to stop it from happening, Blaise tensed, his muscles locking as he came. He could feel Lucius’ cock sliding against his own as he pulsed his release into the tight heat of Harry’s body.

He had no energy afterwards, but he touched Harry wherever he could reach as Lucius fucked Harry faster and harder. They were heavy but he didn’t want them to move. Harry’s cock was hard against his abdomen, slick with sweat and pre-come, and Blaise whispered encouragement, telling Harry to come all over him so he could feel it. Lucius was adding his own encouragement, nipping at Harry’s shoulder and murmuring his agreement with Blaise through ragged breaths.

“Come for us, Harry.”

Harry obeyed.

With an almost violent shudder, he rocked against Blaise and smeared them both with his hot, sticky release. Focused on Harry, Blaise didn’t realize at first that Lucius had allowed himself to let go, but he did recognize the triumphant shout of Harry’s name.

When Lucius rolled to the side, pulling Harry with him, Blaise followed, unwilling to give up the physical contact just yet but happy enough to be able to catch his breath. He brushed sweaty hair away from Harry’s closed eyes, loving the look of sheer bliss on Harry’s features.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m brilliant,” Harry sighed, sounding utterly at peace for once. Perhaps he had accepted them after all.


	5. Epilogue

The two days with Lucius had done them a world of good, but Blaise could feel the tension mounting in Harry as they neared Hogwarts.

“You need to trust Lucius and relax, Harry.”

“But what about Draco?”

“You know what Lucius told you. Draco will come around eventually and, even if he doesn’t, it’s not your problem to worry about.”

Blaise was relieved when Harry took a deep breath and made a visible attempt to relax.

“I want to trust Lucius, and I want to trust you as well, but sometimes it’s difficult because I’m used to fighting my own battles.”

“This isn’t a battle to be won. All you have to do is leave Draco alone.”

“I haven’t been doing anything to him.”

Blaise looked at him askance, eyebrow arched high in disbelief. “Aside from taunting him at every available opportunity?”

“He starts it,” Harry said sullenly.

It was rather amazing how Harry could be an adult in so many respects, but when it came to Draco he automatically turned into an eleven-year-old. Giving up for the time being, Blaise hoped that Snape had been able to knock some sense into Draco.

They were to find out as soon as they reached the castle, when one of the first years came bounding down to their carriage.

“Professor Snape wants to see you in his office.”

Blaise took Harry’s hand, more to keep him from running away than to reassure him, and led him down into the dungeons. He did his best to ignore Harry’s muttered rant. Discovering that Draco was waiting for them as well did not help, but they sat when ordered.

Surprisingly, it was Draco who stepped forward, speaking stiffly as if the words coming out of his mouth were being channelled through him from Snape.

“My behaviour was reprehensible and I ap - apologize. I shall endeavour to show more respect for your chosen lifestyle.”

Blaise nudged Harry so he’d quit gaping like a bloody fish. “Thank you, Draco.”

With a sharp wave of his hand, Snape gestured for them to leave and Blaise pulled Harry out of there before he could say something stupid.

They made it halfway down the corridor before Harry asked, “What the bloody hell was _that_?”

“I think it was Snape’s way of making Draco prove that he can actually respect the type of relationship you have with Lucius. He’s going to make Draco earn his position.”

Harry was gaping unbecomingly again. “How do you know that?”

“Lucius warned me,” Blaise admitted with a smirk as he backed Harry into the nearest wall. “I told you, you have nothing to worry about. Can we snog instead of worrying about Draco now?”

~*~*~*~

Sitting on the floor of the Gryffindor common room so he could work at the low table, Harry propped his chin on his hand, watching his best friends sitting on the sofa across from him rather than doing any of the actual work on his assignments. They were so _normal_. It was fascinating to note all of their unconscious gestures. The way Ron casually slung an arm over the back of the sofa, absently playing with Hermione’s hair as he worked to decipher the text on his lap. The way Hermione would peck Ron on the cheek as she reached across him for more parchment.

It was sweet and normal and for a long time that’s what Harry had thought he wanted. He was still struggling with the fact that his actual wants were so very different, but after recent events, he had to wonder if they were really so different after all. His ideas of a great relationship were rather unique, but he still wanted that relaxed acceptance, closeness and familiarity.

“Harry, you’ve got company!”

Everyone in the common room looked in the direction of Colin Creevey’s shout, surprised to see two Slytherins standing just inside the entrance. No one said a word as Harry waved them over. Draco looked at the furniture in disgust before conjuring two distinctly Slytherin chairs. Blaise pulled his chair up close to Harry, rolling his eyes at Draco’s fussiness.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, happy to see Blaise but totally bewildered to see Draco. As far as he knew, they weren’t even on speaking terms.

“Draco came to challenge Weasley to a game of chess. I just came to see you.”

“ _Why_?” Harry asked, expressing the utter horror and disbelief of most everyone in the room.

“Because you’re my boyfriend?” Blaise suggested.

Harry ignored the mischievous glint in Blaise’s eyes and turned to face Draco. “Why are you here?”

“I couldn’t allow Blaise to face the lot of you alone, now could I? I would’ve offered to play a game of chess with you, since we’re _friends_ , but everyone knows you’re a lousy chess player.”

The mocking sneer probably had most of the Gryffindors fooled but, eyes locked with Draco, Harry realized that Draco was apparently trying to make up for being such a git. They would try again to be friends instead of enemies, if for no other reason than because it was important to Lucius.

“Yeah, all right,” Harry said, making sure he sounded appropriately long-suffering. “I may be crap at chess, but Ron will kick your arse.”

“I sincerely doubt that,” Draco drawled.

Harry glanced over to his gobsmacked friend. “Go get your chess set, Ron. You’re always griping that you need someone more challenging than me to play. Well, now’s your chance.”

There was thirty seconds of dead silence before Hermione finally nudged Ron into action. While he bemusedly obeyed, retrieving his chess pieces, the common room slowly came back to life. Harry took the opportunity to try talking to Blaise again.

“Why are you really here?”

“It’s a secret mission,” Blaise said, his eyes not losing their earlier mischievousness. “We’re starting out slow in our effort to prove that Potters and Malfoys _can_ interact peacefully.”

He leaned down to whisper in Harry’s ear. “That, and Lucius threatened Draco with a loss of his funds if he didn’t get his head out of his arse and start behaving like a Malfoy instead of a spoilt child.”

“ _This_ is behaving like a Malfoy?” Harry asked, trying not to think about Blaise’s lips on his ear.

“Dignified and establishing contacts, even in rival territory? Yes, he’s behaving like a Malfoy.”

Harry met Hermione’s gaze, surprised when she smiled and gave him a nod of approval. Then again, she’d always promoted things like inter-house unity. Ron returned with his and Harry’s chess pieces and was soon involved in a competitive game with Draco that kept much of the common room entertained for the evening, which was a rare thing indeed when it came to chess.

Blaise got involved in an animated discussion with Hermione that involved something to do with Arithmancy, but that was as much as Harry understood. He didn’t care, happy to let them talk while he watched the chess game, relaxing with his head on Blaise’s thigh.

He thought he might finally understand at least part of what Lucius had been trying to tell him. Feeling content, he knew he would’ve regretted missing the moments like this.

~*~*~*~

Lucius paced the length of his study, anxious for the boys’ arrival. He would never tell Harry how difficult the year had been for him, being apart for such long stretches of time. It was no use trying to hide from himself, though, and it had been more unpleasant than he’d anticipated.

The time had been well-spent, however, and the public had become used to Lucius’ preferences in men as well as Harry’s relationship with Blaise. Harry and Draco’s friendship had set further alliances in the minds of the masses and eventually Harry and Lucius would be accepted. Perhaps Harry would even be able to convince the public to accept their triad.

A rare bout of nerves overcame Lucius as he recognized this was a final test. Now that Harry was finished with school, he had the choice of whether or not to return to Lucius. Perhaps he would prefer to stay with Blaise, someone his own age.

To calm himself he thought about Draco, who he would not see for another week. Officially Draco was helping Severus close down the labs for the summer, but Lucius was positive they would be taking advantage of the fact that Draco had finally finished school. Lucius was satisfied with their relationship and proud of his son who had matured a great deal over the last year.

“Lucius?”

He turned slowly at the sound of Harry’s voice, more pleased than he wanted to admit at seeing both boys standing in the doorway. They were exceptionally delightful creatures and he took time to admire them. Harry looked more confident and happy than Lucius had ever seen him. Blaise was relaxed and content.

“Mine.” He hadn’t intended to say the word aloud, but he watched as their eyes caught fire in response. Harry started to strip his clothing with Blaise following his lead.

He sat down to await them and watched as they walked proudly across the room to kneel in front of him.

“I’m home,” Harry said softly, to be rewarded with a passionate kiss that had been bottled up for too long. He hadn’t seen either of them since the Easter holidays and he captured Blaise’s mouth next, briefly wondering how he had managed to get so lucky to have two beautiful young men at his mercy. Retrieving two collars from his robe pocket, he snapped them in place around their necks, satisfied with their appearance.

“Perfect.”

~~Finite~~


End file.
